She is my Onee-chan
by Yelou-chan
Summary: Biarkan saja dulu Uchiha senpai itu bersama nee-chan. Akan kuberikan ia sekali kesempatan, untuk bersama nee-chan. Sebelum aku merebutnya./ Dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa dikalahkan. Warning: Incest. SasoSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kisimoto's, but this fanfiction is mine**

**Warning: OOC, FANON, Typo, Incest, Gaje, FF ini hasil kerjasama antara author Yelou-chan dengan teman author NUR INDAH AMALIA. Terimakasih untuk Indah yang mau bekerjasama dengan author**

**Pair: Sasosaku, Sasohina, Sasusaku**

**Sakura is older 2 years than Sasori**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Ku persembahkan untuk para SASOSAKU FC**

**Hope You like it!**

**She is my Onee-chan**

**10 Februari 2000**

"Dasar anak cengeng!"

"Cacoli nggak cengeng kok!"

"Ah, dasar anak manja! Bentar lagi juga kamu bakal nangis!"

"Nggak! Cacoli enggak nangis kok."

"Oh ya? Kalau aku begini, kamu juga bakal nangis. Terus ngadu ke ibumu!" Anak berbadan gempal yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun itu mendorong anak berambut merah di depannya, hingga anak berambut cerah itu terjatuh.

Anak yang di dorong tersebut meringis kesakitan. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang sedikit lecet. Butir-butir Kristal itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk tumpah. Tapi anak bermata besar nan sendu itu bertahan agar bening-bening kristal itu tidak jatuh ke pipi gembilnya.

Ia menatap ke depan, seakan-akan menantang tiga anak berbadan bongsor di depannya. Walaupun begitu, jantungnya sudah berdetak keras sedari tadi. Ia takut, sangat takut. Ia hanya anak berumur tiga tahun, yang sedang disuduti oleh tiga anak berumur 6 sampai 8 tahun.

"Kalian kenapa malah ama Cacoli? Cacoli salah apa ama kalian? Kalau Cacoli punya calah, Cacoli minta maaf." Anak bercadel itu mencicit ketakutan saat anak yang berbadan paling besar mendekatinya.

"Salah kamu? Salah kamu adalah main di lapangan itu! Kamu tahu lapangan itu punya kami!" Tunjuk anak berbadan besar ke lapangan di sampingnya. Di tengah lapangan itu masih ada bola, bola milik anak berambut merah berantakan yang sedang disuduti di belakang pohon dengan tiga anak.

"Kata _Hahaue_, lapangan ini punya belcama. Bukan cuma punya kalian tau!"

"Oh… Jadi kamu nantang ya! Sakari, ambil tongkat punyaku. Biar kuberi pelajaran anak ini."

Anak yang bernama Sakari itu dengan buru-buru mengambil tongkat bos nya, ia tidak ingin berbuat masalah dengan bosnya yang berumur paling tua itu kalau tidak ingin mendapat resiko.

Setelah mengambil tongkatnya, anak itu bersiap-siap untuk memukul objek di depannya. Melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang di depannya, anak berambut merah itu menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan sakit dari tongkat itu. Bahkan ibu dan kakaknya belum pernah memukulnya dengan tongkat. Mungkin dijewer oleh ibunya pernah kalau ia berbuat nakal.

Tongkat itu siap dilayangkan saat sebuah teriakan menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan sakiti Sasori-chan!"

Sontak ketiga anak itu menoleh pada sumber suara, belum sempat mengetahui siapa yag terlah berteriak, mereka sudah terhempas kebelakang.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"_Ittai_…" Maru, sang ketua dari teman-temanya, merintih kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak. Dengan segera ia melihat siapa yang telah berani memukulnya dan teman-temannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa yang telah memukulnya adalah seorang gadis cilik berambut merah muda.

"Jangan sakiti Sasori-chan! Ayahku seorang polisi, awas kalau kalian berani memukul adikku. Akan kulapokan pada ayahku, dan kalian semua- " gadis di depannya menyeringai.

"…akan dijebloskan ke penjara! Kalian tidak bakal makan enak seperti masakan ibu kalian, kalian akan mendapat makanan penjara. Kalian tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kalian tidak bisa main, dan yang terpenting… Kalian tidak bisa ketemu orangtua kalian! Mau?!"

Maru menggeleng keras. Ia dengan takut-takut berdiri dan segera bersujud di depan gadis itu. Melihat kelakuan bosnya, kedua temannya juga mengikuti.

"Ampun. Ampun. Kami tidak bakal memukuli Sasori lagi. Tapi jangan adukan kami pada Pak Polisi."

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, "bagus. Sekarang pergilah atau kalian mau merasakan tinjuku untuk kedua kalinya."

"Iya, iya jangan!" Ucap mereka sambil berlari menjauhi kedua pasang kakak adik itu.

Setelah mereka pergi, gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hahaha, dasar bocah-bocah bodoh! Mau saja kutipu mereka. Badan aja besar, tapi nyalinya ciut! Hahaha!"

Anak berambut merah yang diketahui bernama sasori itu menatap heran pada kakaknya.

"_Oneechan? Daijoubu desuka_?"

Sakura -nama gadis itu-, menoleh pada Sasori dan menghamipirinya. Ia segera menunduk untuk mensajajarkan tingginya dengan adiknya. Ia menatap tak tega pada sang adik. Pipinya merah dan basah. Anak sungai terlihat jelas di kedua pipi tembemnya itu. Matanya yang sedu terlihat merah dan bengkak karena menangis.

"Cup, cup. _Daijoubu desu_, Sasori-_chan. Onee-chan_ akan selalu melindungi Saso-chan. Jadi jangan nangis lagi ya."

Sasori mengelap air mata sekaligus ingusnya, dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Sakura.

"Huwaaa! Cacoli takut _nee-chan_. Huwaa!"

"Takut apa? Mereka sudah dikalahkan sama _onee-chan_. Jadi Sasori-chan tidak perlu takut lagi. Onee-chan akan selalu melindungimu dan menyayangimu. _Onee-chan _ akan selalu bersamamu, dimanapun dan kapanpun Sasori-chan berada."

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap sang kakak. "_Onee-chan_ janji nggak akan pergi dari Cacoli?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil memeluk Sasoi. "Janji Sasori-chan. Janji."

Sasori tersenyum, merasakan betapa hagatnya pelukan Sakura. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan meraih wajah kakaknya. Lalu,

CUP!

Ia mencium pipi Sakura membuat pipi sang kakak memerah.

"Cacoli cangaaaat cayang _Nee-chan_!"

"_Onee-chan_ juga sangaaaat sayang Sasori-chan!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan berjalan bergandengan tangan pulang menuju rumah.

.

.

**11 Juni 2012**

"Akh!"

Mata berhazel cokelat itu terbuka lebar, keringat sebesar biji jagung berlombaan menuruni pelipisnya, dengan nafas masuh memburu, hazel cokelat itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan ia tahu, ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang merupakan déjà vu dari masa lalunya. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi antara ia dan… kakaknya.

Hazel cokelat itu melihat ke kanan. Menatap ngantuk pada jam digital di sampingnya. Jam 01.23 AM.

Ia mendesah lirih. Dibenamkan matanya di telapak tangnnya, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia segera bernjak duduk. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana mimpi itu memasukinya. Mimpi yang janggal menurutnya. Mimpi mengenai kedekatannya bersama Sakura nee-chan. Kenapa ia bisa mendapat mimpi dari kenangan masa lalunya?

"Mungkin karena minggu lalu kamu menemukan fotomu dan _Nee-chan_ waktu berumur 3 tahun, Sasori. Hh, bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya menenangkan diri sendiri.

Ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Dengan agak sedikit lemas –efek bangun tidur-, ia berrjalan keluar kamar. Berjalan di lorong rumahnya. Tidak sampai 10 langkah, ia sudah berada di depan pintu berwarna merah muda. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu di depannya, dan mengintip.

"_Onee-chan_?"

Sepi dan gelap. Hanya ada satu penerangan di sudut ruangan. Lampu belajarlah yang masih menyala. Dan Sasori segera masuk ke dalam.

Di atas meja, tidak hanya ada berbagai macam buku dan laptop tetapi tedapat kepala seorang gadis manis bersender di atas meja yang asyik dalam dunia mimpinya. Gadis itu tertidur sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, karena tertutupi helai merah mudanya. Walaupun Sasori tidak dapat melihat wajah objek di depannya, tapi ia sudah hafal betul wajah orang yag tertidur itu. Cantik.

"_Onee-chan_? Bangun. Jangan tidur seperti ini." Sasori menggoyangkan bahu gadis didepannya. Tapi orang tersebut memang terlalu asyik dengan mimpinya.

"_Onee-chan_…"

"Hm, iya sensei. Ini aku sedang mengerjakan soal nomor enam…" Dan disambut dari igauan orang di depannya lalu tidur lagi.

Sasori hanya dapat menghela napas dan tersenyum lemah. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dengan segera ia menaruh tangan kirinya di belakang leher Sakura dan menaruh tangan kanannya di belakang lipatan lututnya. Ia menggendong kakaknya ke atas tempa tidurnya. Setelah memposisikan badan kakaknya denga nyaman, ia segera menyelimuti Sakura.

Bukannya beranjak ia malah duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Sakura. Dalam diam ia memandangi paras kakaknya. Cantik. Dan akan selalu cantik. Ia mengusap rambut Sakura, turun ke dahinya, membenarkan letak poninya yang jatuh menjuntai, mengusap pipinya, matanya, dagunya, lehernya, dan terakhir menuju punggungnya dan mengusap beberapa kali dengan pelan.

Betapa ia melakukan semua itu dngan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya? Entahlah, ia saja merasa bingung.

Perasaaan ini muncul saat ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Sebuah perasaan yang harusnya tidak dimilikinya. Dan haram untuk memilikinya. Tap sesering apapun ia menyangkal, dan sesering juga ia mengakui. Mengakui kalau ia tidak ingin jauh dari Sakura. Ia membutuhkannya. Dan ingin menjadikan miliknya. Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah menjadi milikmu Sasori? Dia adalah kakakmu. Orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Dan tidak bakal meninggalkanmu walau kau menjadi seorang pembunuh nomor 1 di Jepang. Kenapa kau masih ingin memilikinya? Apa yang ingin kau miliki dari dia?

Hatinya.

Sasori termenung mendengar apa kata hatinya. Segera ia menggeleng kepalanya keras, membuyarkan apa yang dipikirannya.

"_Yamero_. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasori _no baka_?"

Ia kembali menatap yang sedari tadi menjadi objeknya. Dan tersenyum kcil melihat kakaknya sedang mengigau.

"Semoga perasaanku bukan yang seperti itu, _ne_ Sakura _nee-chan_?"

Sasori menunduk, dan mencium lembut pipi Sakura.

.

.

KRINGGGGGGG!

"Enghh… "

Tangan ramping itu menggapai-gapai meja di sebelahnya.

"Ishh… Mana jam bodoh itu?" Dengan mata belum terbuka, jemarinya mencari-cari benda berbentuk persegi panjang sumber dari keributan.

"Gotcha! Mati kau jam sialan!" Ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul tepi atas dari jam digitalnya. Dan seketika suasana kembali hening.

Ia berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi seketika ia memuka matanya lebar dan menolehh ke samping melihat jam digitalnya.

07.30 AM

"Aaaa! Aku telaaaaat!"

.

.

Suara grasak-grusuk itu terdengar dari arah tangga diikiuti derapan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Membuat laki-laki berambut merah berantakan dan bermata sendu yang sedang minum teh hangatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap kakaknya. Seperti biasa ritual ribet kakaknya.

"_Ohayou_ Sasori-chan, _Hahaue_!"

"_Ohayou_," ucap mereka bersamaaan. Sasori kembali meminum tehnya dan Sakura kembali sibuk dengan dasinya yang tidak terpasang rapih di kerahnya setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh tas berwarna merah mudanya diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Tasmu jangan diletakkan di meja makan, Sakura!"

"Iya _Hahaue_! Ish… Kenapa dasinya nggak mau rapih sih?"

"_Onee-chan_?" Sasorinya memanggilnya, tapi tak membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Rok mu sebelah kanan miring sebelah."

"Eh? Oh terimakasih sudah mengingatkan."

"_Onee-chan_?"

"Iya?"

"Kancing kedua dari bawah belum terkancing."

"Iya."

"_Onee-chan_?"

"Hah?"

"Jam tanganmu terbalik."

"Iya, iya aku tahu!"

"_Onee-chan_?"

"Iya apa lagi?!" Bentak Sakura kesal. Apa adiknya tidak melihat kalau ia sedang kewalahan merapihkan seragamnya sendiri?

Sasori terdiam, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah telah membentaknya.

"_Gomen_. Ada apa Sasori?"

"Aa. Tidak. Hanya saja… Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam terlihat, _nee-chan_."

Sakura menyerngit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum menresletingkan rokmu." Ujar Sasori terlihat sangat santai seraya meneguk tehnya kembali. Pura-pura tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah entah karena malu atau kesal.

"Dasar! Sasori _no baka_!" Dan Sasori hanya tersenyum polos.

"Sebelumnya sesuatu berwarna pink yang terlihat. Sekarang hitam. Kau membeli baru lagi Sakura _nee-chan_?" Ucap Sasori sambil terkekeh kecil. Membuat Sakura ingin menyumpal mulut Sasori dengan kaus kakinya, biar tau rasa!

"_Yare-yare_, kalian memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bertengkar." Haruno Hanami –Ibu Sasori dan Sakura- hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Ia segera meletakkan nasi hangat di tengah meja makan sebagai pendamping dari lauk pauk yang sudah ada. Dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Setelah merapihkan pakaiannya, Sakura segera meraih sumpitnya dan menyuap makanannya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Sakura, sering kesiangan." Hanami memulai percakaoan pagi itu.

"Itu karena aku selalu tidur telat. Tugas selalu menumpuk _Hahaue_. Maklumlah, aku sudah tingkat terakhir jadi banyak tugas dari tahun lalu."

"Kapan kau tidur?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kuingat aku tidur di meja belajar. Tapi kenapa pas bangun aku sudah ada di tempat tidurku? Dan ini sering terjadi."

"Mungkin _sleep walking_. Seperti anak kecil saja." Sasori menimpali seraya menyuapkan sayuran ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sok tahu! Aku tidak pernah _sleep walking_ lagi!" Dan hanya ditanggap dengan pandangan tidak percaya dari adiknya. Membuat Sakura kembali mencak-mencak.

"Jangan begitu pada Sasori. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk Konoha _High School_, Sakura."

Sakura hanya manyun menatap seragam Sasori yang sama seprtinya, "Hahaue selalu membela Sasori."

"Karena aku lebih pintar darimu, _Onee-chan_. "

Dan Sakura siap untuk melempar tasnya kalau tidak segera dicegah oleh Hanami.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi! Sekarang cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Dan Sakura setelah ini berangkat bareng adikmu ke sekolah. Mengerti?"

.

.

"Huh, gara-gara keretanya penuh penampilanku jadi kusut lagi!."

Sakura tidak berhenti mengeluh sejak keluar dari kereta listrik beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasori yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa memutar hazel ckelatnya itu bosan. Bosan mendengar ocehan Sakura sedari tadi. Yap, pagi ini mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Karena saat ini Sasori sudah resmi masuk Konoha high School, yang juga sekolahnya Sakura.

"Itu juga untung ada aku, kalau tidak kau sudah mati kegencet Ojiisan yang berbadan gajah. Kenapa kita tidak naik bus saja, kalau keretanya penuh?"

Sakura semakin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, "itu karena kita sudah telat. Aku juga biasanya naik bus kok!"

"Siapa juga yang bangun kesiangan, nee-chan?"

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang Konoha High School. Sasori menatap sekolah barunya itu lama. Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, hingga ia sudah beranjak dewasa seperti ini.

Sakura yang memandangi Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak terasa kalau adiknya sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih memandikan dan menyuapi Sasori. Dan sekarang anak itu sudah satu sekolahan dengannya. Ia merasa Sasori sudah banyak berubah. Dulu tinggi Sasori hanya sebatas perutnya saja. Sekarang tingginya sudah melebihi Sakura, walau hanya beberapa cm. Tapi ia yakin kalau Sasori bisa semakin tinggi lagi. Fisik lainnya juga semakin berubah menuju bentuk laki-laki sejati. Suaranya yang cempreng sudah membesar, dan perilakunya yang dulu manja sudah semakin dewasa. Yah… walau isengnya masih.

"Jaa, Sasori-chan. Ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah disini. Kuharap kau punya banyak teman dan memiliki pacar ya! Aku tidak mau memiliki adik yang tidak laku!"

Sasori terkikik geli, "Kayak kau punya saja, Onee-chan."

"Hehh? Jangan sembarangan ya! Aku juga punya tau! Hanya—"

Sasori menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini kakaknya punya pacar? Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu?

"Hanya saja aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Karena nanti kau akan melaporkan pada Hahaue dan Chichiue!" Tuding Sakura di depan hidung Sasori. Sasori segera menangkis tangan Sakura dari hadapannya.

"Siapa? Tunjukan siapa pacar— "

"Sakura?"

Sasori menghentikan ucapannya saat di dengarnya suara berat telah memanggil nama kakaknya. Sontak keduanya menoleh bersamaan pada sang sumber suara.

Dia adalah laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut jabrik beratakan ke belakang berwarna biru kehitaman. Mata onyx nya tajam dan terlihat dingin. Tapi tatapannya itulah sumber daya tariknya. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya, orang itu mendekati mereka berdua.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun! Ohayou!" Sapa Sakura ramah.

"Hn,"jawab orang yang bernama Sasuke itu dingin.

'Siapa dia?' batin Sasori penasaran. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sasori yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama tapi orang yang di pandangnya pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Sasuke menatap Sakura seakan-akan menanyakan identitas laki-laki berambut merah di samping Sakura.

Sakura yang mengetahui arti pandangan Sasuke segera menyeret Sasori mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun perkenalkan ini adikku, dan Sasori-chan perkenalkan ini Sasuke-kun. Dia… Dia…"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kekasih Sakura," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Sakura dengan cepat alih-alih sebagai perkenalan dengan Sasori – tanpa jabat tangan, tentunya—

Sasori memincingkan matanya pada Sasuke, kemudian beralih padaSakura yang terlihat gugup. Gugup karena ketahuan mungkin. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Sasori hanya bisa semakin menunduk.

"Sasori Haruno desu. Adik Sakura nee-chan. Douzo yoroshiku." Sasori segera merubah mimik wajahnya 3600 menjadi ramah dan periang sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merespon dengan 'hn' nya.

Sakura yang melihat sikap Sasori merasa lega. Ia ingin memperkenalkan Sasori lebih jauh lagi pada Sasuke tapi suara bel masuk sudah berdering.

"Jaa, Sasori-chan. Belnya sudah berbunyi. Gomen ne, Onee-chan tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke kelasmu. Onee-chan masih ada urusan. Bersemangatlah di hari pertamamu, ne? Ganbatte Sasori-chan!"

Sakura segera memeluk Sasori sebagai tanda semangat dan segera melepaskannya saat dirasa ia harus cepat-cepat pergi. Namun sebelum ia pergi, Sasori dengan cepat meraih tangan Sakura hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing rahang Sakura. Lalu mencium pipi Sakura lembut walau hanya sebentar.

"Hai, arigatou nee-chan."

Sakura tersenyum merasakan tingkah Sasori beberapa detik yang lalu, "tindakanmu tadi mengingatkanku pada Sasori kecil. Dulu kau sering sekali mencium pipiku dan kubalas dengan menggigit pipi tembemmu itu Saso-chan." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Sasori gemas dan membuat sasori meringis.

Sakura segera pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan sasori sendirian. Pandangan sendu itu menatap tatapan tajam Sasuke. Entah kenapa, apa hanya perasaan Sasuke atau bukan. Tapi ia merasa saat Sasori mencium pipi Sakura, pria merah itu tidak menatap Sakura tapi menatap padanya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sasuke tidak mengerti tatapan yang diberikan Sasori padanya tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa tatapan itu adalah tatapan sebagai tanda… peringatan untuknya?

.

.

Sasori memperhatikan suasana sekolah barunya. Beberapa anak perempuan sesekali memperhatikannya dan berbisik-bisik yang sayangnya dapat didengar oleh Sasori.

"Lihat itu! Adik kelas tahun ajaran baru yang berambut merah. _Kawaii ne_?"

Sasori hanya bisa memutar hazel cokelat itu bosan. Oh ayolah… Tidak di rumah dan tidak di sekolah dia selalu dikatakan imut, kapan ia dibilang _manly_?

Sasori berusaha tak mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan dari wanita-wanita yang lebih tua itu. Sekarang tujuannya adalah mencari papan pengumuman agar dapat mengetahui kelasnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia menemukannya. Di depan papan pengumuman terdapat banyak anak-anak ajaran tahun baru yang bergerumul berbondong-bondong untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Sasori hanya dapat menghela napas berat, sepertinya ia juga terpaksa untuk menerobos kumpulan manusia-manusia itu jika tidak ingin telat masuk kelas.

Dengan langkah yang tegas dia berusaha menerobos gerumbulan itu. Awalnya ia kira mudah karena dominan kumpulan manusia-manusia itu adalah dari kaum hawa. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kekuatan kaum hawa lebih menyeramkan dari kaum adam. Dan disinilah Sasori sekarang, tergencet diantara kaum-kaum hawa yang sibuk melihat papan pengumuman. Dan Sasori sekarang merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

"_Ittai_… Bisakah kalian beri aku jarak?" Sasori memang seorang laki-laki, tapi tubuhnya yang belum tumbuh secara sempurna membuat ia terlihat tenggelam dari lautan murid-murid itu.

Ia tidak dapat keluar, maka dari terpaksa ia kembali menguatkan tekadnya untuk maju ke depan. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, ia dapat melihat papan pengumuman itu.

Haruno Sasori…Kelas X.A

Setelah menemukan nama kelasnya, ia sekarang ingin melihat denahnya. Tapi sesorang dengan kasar menubruk ia kesamping membuat ia sedikit terjungkal.

Sebuah perempatan jalan di sudut dahi Sasori tercipta saat orang yang menubruk dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang. Dasar wanita tidak sabaran!

Karena kesal dan gemas maka dengan tidak sabar untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu Sasori menjambak rambut pirang wanita di depannya. Mambuat wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya.

Sasori seketika terkejut. Apa tadi dia baru saja menjambak seorang wanita? Sekesal apapun Sasori pada wanita, prinsip Sasori adalah jangan menyakiti wanita itu. Karena wanita adalah makhluk yang lemah. Dan sekarang apa? Ia baru saja menganiaya wanita, yah walaupun tidak bisa dibilang menganiaya juga sih. Tapi tetap saja menyakitinyakan?

Dengan rasa bersalah, ia segera meminta maaf. Ia ingin membalikan tubuh wanita itu menghadap dirinya, karena sebuah permintaan maaf harus diucapkan dengan menatap langsung mata lawan pembicara bukan? Tapi wanita itu tetap mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"_Gomen ne… Gomen_ aku tadi menjambakmu. _Daijoubu desuka_? Apa kau terluka? Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kau… Dasar brengsek!"

Eh? Ini bukan suara perempuan. Walaupun sekilas dia terlihat seperti wanita –salah satunya dari bentuk rambut indahnya-,tapi ia tahu jelas kalau suara itu adalah suara laki-laki dan terdengar familiar di telinga Sasori. Sasori menatap kebawah dan benar saja orang di depannya memakai celana dan itu artinya dia laki-laki. Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang? Sasori merasa familiar.

"Kurangajar! Kau sudah membuat rambutku kusut! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Orang tersebut dengan cepat membalikan badan menghadap Sasori.

"Eh, Deidara?"

"Sasori?!"

.

.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu tidak pernah berubah Sasori-chan! Tetap anak kecil!"

"Kau juga, tetap muka banci. Dan jangan ada embel-embel chan. Kau bukan kekasihku."

Sasori sedikit menunduk saat tangan Deidara ingin mengeplak kepalanya. Hoo, untung Sasori bertindak cepat. Kalau tidak ia sudah menerima pukulan telak dari laki-laki jadian itu.

"Sialan kau!"

"Kau yang sialan! Menerobos tidak jelas tadi. Kau tidak mau mengalah, sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Kau juga tidak berubah, masih menempelkan mata ngantuk itu. Hey, _wake up bro_!"

Deidara tertawa lepas saat ia bisa menghindari dari tendangan betis Sasori. Sasori maupun Deidara diam-diam merasa senang saat mereka dapat bertemu lagi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Yap, Deidara adalah teman Sasori saat umur mereka sama-sama lima tahun. Sasori yang terkenal lucu dan cengeng dan Deidara yang terkenal manis seperti anak cewek. Walaupun begitu mereka bisa sama-sama saling melindungi diri dengan kabur jika mereka di _bullying_ oleh anak-anak nakal lainnya.

Mereka sedang asyik berbagi kenangan masa lalu saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sasori bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Membuat orang tersebut yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari Sasori otomatis terjungkal kebelakang. Dia seorang gadis manis berambut indigo. Gadis itu dengan sibuk mengambil buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan ke lantai saat bertubrukan dengan Sasori tadi.

"_Gomen_." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Dengan segera Sasori dan Deidara berjongkok dan membantu gads itu mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Ah _gomen ne_, aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak melihatmu." Gadis itu mendongak dan segera mengambil buku terakhir dari tangan Sasori.

"_Iie, do iteshimaste_. Malah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat buku-bukumu ber- eh, Hinata-chan?"

Tbc

**Ini FF debut author setelang long hiatus. Semoga tidak sejelek FF yang sebelumnya. Author berusaha secepat mungkin untuk dapat update. FF ini juga dibantu oleh teman author, jadi mungkin mudah untuk melanjutkannya. Hehehe maklum author suka dapat malas syndrome kalau sedang dalam tahap menyelesaikan FF.**

**Tak mau banyak bacot, author hanya minta review dari kalian. Segala jenis review akan author terima dan balas.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu**

"**Review is like oxygen for me."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kisimoto's, but this fanfiction is mine**

**Warning: OOC, FANON, Typo, Incest, Gaje, FF ini hasil kerjasama antara author Yelou-chan dengan teman author NUR INDAH AMALIA. Terimakasih untuk Indah yang mau bekerjasama dengan author**

**Pair: Sasosaku, Sasohina, Sasusaku**

**Sakura is older 2 years than Sasori**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Ku persembahkan untuk para SASOSAKU FC**

**Hope You like it!**

**She is my Onee-chan**

Chapter 2

_Previous Chap_

"Ah _gomen ne_, aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak melihatmu," gadis itu mendongak dan segera mengambil buku terakhir dari tangan Sasori.

"_Iie, do iteshimaste_. Malah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat buku-bukumu ber- eh, Hinata-chan? "

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Suasana kantin yang ramai memang sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi saat jam istirahat. Bising dan padat. Itulah yang dapat tergambar dari suasana kantin _Konoha Gakuen_. Siswa-siswi berdesakkan untuk membeli apa yang disediakan oleh kantin sekolah. Bahkan tidak jarang kita temukan ada yang adu sikut sampai terjatuh. Tidak peduli itu wanita ataupun laki-laki. Mereka bagaikan singa kelaparan yang tidak makan selama satu bulan.

"Hey pria imut, kau sajalah yang membeli makanan untuk kami. Biar aku dan Hinata yang menunggu kau disini ."

Yang disuruh hanya mendelikkan mata ke arahnya. Hey,yang benar saja! Deidara menyuruh Sasori yang berbadan kecil masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang berbadan besar dan tinggi yang sedang kelaparan. Sasori tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada badannya nanti. Bisa-bisa Sasori langsung masuk ke UGD akibat terinjak-injak.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, sudah sana!" Suruh Deidara dengan menunjuk kearah kerumunan dengan dagunya.

"Hn? Kenapa tidak kau saja." balas Sasori acuh.

"Bilang saja kau takut, cowok imut. Takut dicubiti oleh para kakak kelas centil itu kan?" Deidara menyerigai melihat perubahan wajah Sasori yang terlihat merinding. Dari dulu Sasori memang takut dengan kerubunan para wanita. Itu mengingatkannya pada peritiwa pencubitan oleh ibu-ibu pasar saat ia tak sengaja terpisah dari genggaman ibunya. Dan saat itu ada Deidara yang menyaksikan Sasori yang menangis keras dipelukan ibunya. Ternyata peristiwa itu membuat Sasori menjadi trauma.

"Setidaknya aku lebih terkenal, dibanding laki-laki banci sepertimu."

Jika kalian kenal Deidara maka janganlah mengatakan kata-kata sensitif itu padanya. Karena monster di dalam tubuh Deidara bisa keluar saat ia mendengar kata 'banci' itu. Dan menunjukan kemarahannya sama seperti ia mennjukan bahwa ia murni 100% laki-laki.

"Kau menyebutkan kata apa tadi, Saso-chan? Kau lupa bahwa kata itu akan membuatku apa Sasori? Awas kau—"

"A-ano… Sasori-kun biar aku saja yang mengambil makanan untuk kalian. Kalian pesan apa? " Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini angkat bicara karena mulai mencium hawa pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Deidara dan Sasori sontak menoleh pada Hinata dan hanya terdiam melihat Hinata. Setengah tidak percaya, akan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Ah, _iie_! Jangan Hinata-_chan_ biar aku saja yang ambil, biar aku yang ambil makanan Hinata-_chan_ dan laki-laki banci ini," tanggap Sasori cepat.

"A-ano, aku malah khawatir kalau Sasori-_kun_ yang mengambil makanannya. Benar kata Deidara-_san_-,"

"Huaaaa.. Hinata-_chan_ kau memanggilku hanya dengan suffix 'san' tapi kenapa kau memanggil Sasori dengan suffix 'kun' . Huaaa.. kau jahat Hinata-_chan_. Aku kan juga sahabatmu!"

Sontak muka Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Deidara. Dan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah kepada pria itu. Ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa ia menyebut Sasori dengan suffix 'kun'. Hanya saja walau mereka dulu adalah teman dekat, tetapi Hinata lebih akrab dengan Sasori. Karena dulu Deidara kurang suka bermain dengan anak perempuan. Itu karena Deidara suka diejek sebagai anak perempuan gara-gara rambutnya itu.

"_G-gomen_ Deidara-_san_ –eh, Deidara-_kun _... A-ano a-aku tidak ada maksud membeda-bedakan kok. S-Sungguh. "

Hinata mengucapkan _gomen_ berkali-kali dengan membungkukkan badannya. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Hinata memang tidak berubah. Selalu formal.

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_ jangan seperti itu. Dasar kau ini, lihat tuh gara-gara kau Hinata-_chan_ jadi kaya gini. Minta maaf kau Deidara tidak malu membuat seorang wanita menjadi berkorban mengambil makanan untukmu! "

Sasori menuding telunjuk tangannya di depan Deidara. Seketika Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas karena ucapan Sasori. Sejak tadi ia bertemu Sasori, Hinata merasa kalau teman masa kecilnya iu telah berubah. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa, dari segi fisik dan segi sifatnya. Ia masih ingat betapa Sasori begitu cengengnya kalau ada yang menakalinya dan tak jarang juga Hinata membela Sasori. Tapi sekarang laki-laki itu yang membelanya. Yah.. walau masih hal yang kecil tapi entah kenapa membuat kupu-kupu kecil terbang di perutnya.

_Kami-sama.. Sasori-kun membelaku.. _Ujar Hinata dalam hati

"Hey.. hey.. kau sakit Hinata-_chan_? Wajahmu kenapa merah? " tanya Sasori pelan.

Ucapan Sasori tidak membuat Hinata menjadi lebih baik malah lebih parah lagi. Wajahnya semakin memanas.

"E-eh? Tidak Sasori-_kun_ . Err… H-hanya saja cuaca disini sangat panas sehingga membuatku gerah, " elaknya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan Sasori.

"Yasudah Hinata-_chan_ kita pindah saja ke atap sekolah saja. Aku dengar disana lebih menenangkan daripada disini. Lagipula pasti makanan ini telah dilahap habis oleh para singa-singa itu," saran Deidara. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera pergi dari kantin, meningalkan dua orang di belakangnya. Hinata yang melihat sikap Deidara masih merasa bahwa temannya itu masih kesal dengannya gara-gara suffix 'kun' itu.

"B-baiklah… Ayo Sasori-_kun_, " ajak Hinata.

.

.

.

Daun-daun berguguran. Pohon-pohon yang dulu tampak indah kini hanya bagaikan seonggok batang yang rapuh. Tiada daun ataupun bunga yang menemani bergoyang berirama dengan angin. Tapi memang seperti itu kan takdirnya sebagai sebatang pohon. Mengikuti hukum alam.

Suasana di atap sekolah memang sangat tenang dan damai. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kantin. Disana telah ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdiri berdekatan dekat pagar pembatas.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin ya Sasuke-_kun_? "

"Hn."

"Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_ aku suka sekali dengan musim dingin. Kau tahu tidak alasannya apa? "

"_Iie_."

"Itu karena musim dingin mengingatkanku padamu Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Tapi laki-laki disebelahnya hanya memandang Sakura bingung.

_Musim dingin? Dirinya? Apa hubungannya?_ Pikirnya

Sejenak ia berfikir dan kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau menggombal, _hime_... " ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

" A-apa.. memangnya tidak boleh?Huh, aku kan pacarmu. "

Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya. Memandang Sasuke sebal. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke jadi ingin menggoda Sakura sekali lagi.

" Berhentilah manyun Sakura, kau menggodaku untuk mencium bibirmu kau tau.. " ujarnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke no Baka ! Mesum kau! "

Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Issh.. rambutku berantakan Sasuke-kun! "

Sakura yang tidak terima memukul lengan Sasuke dan dibalas rintihan pelan oleh sang empunya. Melihat itu Sakura segera panik, ia takut pukulannya tadi terlalu keras sehingga membuat lengan Sasuke memar atau mungkin patah? Ihhh, Sakura tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya kalau itu terjadi.

"Eh kau tak apa kan Sasuke-kun?"

Wuush..

Angin musim gugur pun datang. Dan lagi-lagi merontokkan dedaunan dari pohon-pohonnya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Emerald milik Sakura bersirobok dengan Onyx hitam milik Sasuke. Sehingga tanpa sadar tangan kanan Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura kemudian menariknya hingga mengenai dadanya yang bidang. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Sangat erat. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis ini. Ia tak mau melepaskan gadis ini apapun yang terjadi.

Sakura sendiri tak menyangka Sasuke akan memeluknya, tetapi ia tidak menolak dan balas memeluk Sasuke. Sakura dapat mencium bau parfum Sasuke yang sangat ia kenal dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya merona, dadanya berdebar sangat kencang.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Saling menularkan rasa kasih sayang. Hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Nee-chan_ ? "

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Sakura. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Hey, Sasori-_chan_ ? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan kalian umm... Deidara-_chan_ dan Hinata-_chan_ kan? Waaah.. kalian masuk sini juga ? " Sakura berkata cepat karena gugup. Ya ampun tadi ia ketahuan bermesraan dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Apa yang mau dikatakan adik merahnya itu nanti? Oh, apalagi jika bocah sialan itu melaporkan pada ibu mereka. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan betapa marah ibunya nanti.

Sakura melihat ke arah pintu atap terbuka dan munculah Sasori beserta kedua temannya. Kedatangan mereka yang tidak terduga itu menimbulkan tanda perempatan di dahi Sasuke. Pasalnya tadi dia ingin lebih berlama-lama lagi berpacaran dengan Sakura. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika ia memperlihatkan raut kesalnya.

"A-ano Sakura-_neechan_ kami akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami disini. Eh- tapi sepertinya kami menganggu kegiatan Sakura-_neechan_ dengan Uchiha-_senpai_. " Deidara terlihat gugup menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu reputasi sang Uchiha karena dia adalah salah satu pangeran di sekolah ini.

"Aah.. tidak kok. Kemari aku rindu nih sama kalian. Aku ingin ngobrol dengan kalian. Sini-sini! "

Tiga sekawan itu pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Hanya dua yang terlihat antusias mendekati Sakura. Lain halnya dengan Sasori yang sengaja melambatkan langkahnya dan tertinggal di belakang Deidara dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu kembali ?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab tak kalah semangat dan antusias oleh Deidara dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga asik berbincang dan tidak menyadari adanya tatapan permusuhan yang tercipta diantara Sasuke dan Sasori. Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan rendah .Dan dengan sengaja Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sakura yang membuat sang empunya terkikik geli dan merona malu. Karena ia diperlakukan seperti ini di depan Sasori dan teman-temannya.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun geli! Lepaskan, tidak enak dilihat oleh mereka, " bisik Sakura kesal.

"Biarkan saja Sakura biar mereka tau kau ini milikku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sasori yang melihat itu menggeram kesal. Hanya saja ia seperti Uchiha Sasuke kedua, pintar menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Tatapan malas masih menempel dengan setia padanya. Lain halnya dengan Sasori, wajah Hinata dan Deidara sudah seperti kepiting rebus melihat kemesraan kedua _senpai_ mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_ , kau jangan lihat!" ujar Deidara sambil menutup mata Hinata padahal sendirinya asik menikmati adegan SasuSaku di depannya itu. Walaupun begitu Deidara juga sama malunya dengan Hinta, karena jujur saja ia belum pernah berpacaran jadi ia sedikit canggung melihat hal-hal yang berbau romantisme itu.

Teeet.. teeet.. teeeeet.. Suara bel masuk terdengar membuat Sasuke segera melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Aku duluan _Nee-chan_. " ujar Sasori terkesan dingin lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan teman-temannya, yang sebelumnya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas menyeringai puas.

"He-hey.. Sasori _chotto matte kudasai_! Aduh Sakura _nee-chan_ , Uchiha-_senpai_ kami duluan ya. Ayo Hinata-_chan_. Dasar anak itu, selalu menyebalkan!" Deidara tidak berhenti mengoceh sambil menarik tangan Hinata cepat membuat yang ditarik agak kesulitan berjalan karena langkah Deidara yang besar-besar.

"_Mata aimashoo _Sakura _nee-chan_, Uchiha-_senpai_, " pamit Hinata dengan membungkukkan badannya. Dan mengikuti Deidara di belakangnya. Namun ternyata langkah Deidara langsung terhenti saat melihat Sasori membalikan arahnya dan berjalan menuju Sakura dan Sasuke kembali. Ia mendekati Sakura dan…

_Cup._

"Sampai jumpa _nee-chan_, " ujar Sasori tersenyum manis layaknya seorang adik polos yang telah mencium kakaknya. Kini gantian Sasuke yang menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat kesal dan takut. Perasaan takut bahwa Sakura akan direbut. Tapi, direbut oleh siapa? Sasori adik Sakura? Pikiran yang aneh.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. _Yamero_, ia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam. Ini pasti hanya perasaan cemburu karena Sakura ternyata lebih dekat dengan Sasori, adiknya. Tidak, tapi tadi ia merasa kedekatan Sasori berbeda. Tapi apa?

Sakura yang sempat melihat sikap Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Sebelumnya, Sasuke belum pernah cemburu karenanya tapi tadi ia tahu jelas bahwa Sasuke kesal dengan sikap adiknya. Yah, mungkin Sasuke cemburu karena ia sangat dekat dengan Sasori dibanding Sasuke. Yah, jujur saja walaupun mereka pacaran tapi mereka jarang sekali bertemu untuk sekadar melepas kasih sayang. Keduanya sudah terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah mereka.

"S-sudahlah Sasuke-kun, tak perlu cemburu begitu dengan adikku. " ucap Sakura menenangkan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku cuma kesal kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk kucium, tapi adikmu dengan mudah mencium pipimu."

Sakura terkekeh. Apa katanya? Tidak cemburu? Dengan perkataan yang seperti itu?

"Sini biar kutunjukan kalau kau tidak perlu cemburu."

Sakura dengan lembut memegang rahang Sasuke membalikan wajah pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. Dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Sasuke lalu segera berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak perlu cemburukan?"

Sasuke menyeringai, awas kau…

.

.

.

Matahari telah tertidur di ufuk barat. Sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian hewan malam yang menghiasi malam purnama kali ini. Bintang yang benderang, angin yang berhembus mesra. Melengkapi keindahan satu sama lain.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di balkon teras rumahnya sesekali mengusap rambut merahnya frustasi. Malam yang indah dan memberikan ketenangan berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sangat kacau. Tangannya mengepal erat. Tanda bahwa ia sedang benar-benar marah. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. kenapa ia harus marah dan sekesal ini saat tahu _nee-chan_nya itu telah memiliki kekasih?

_Tidak.. tidak.. mana mungkin_, lirihnya saat sebuah pernyataan melintas di pikirannya.

_Tapi kenapa disini rasanya sakit Kami-sama.._

Krieeet..

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang ada di pikiran laki-laki pemuda berambut merah –Sakura- yang memakai baju polos bewarna biru dongker dan celana pendek putih. Sakura terlihat terkejut dan mendekati Sasori.

"Loh? Sasori-chan? Kau belum tidur? Sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo masuk, nanti masuk angin. "

Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dan senyum manis dari Sasori. Sasori menatap dalam kakaknya itu. Menikmati saat-saat ia bisa dekat dan menatap paras cantik kakaknya itu.

"_Nee-chan_.. " ujar Sasori manja dan memeluk Sakura yang telah ada di sampingnya.

"N_e, ada apa_?"

Sasori terlihat berpikir dan menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Tidak."

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenda gurau mengingat yang terjadi di masa lampau. Sakura terkikik melihat Sasori yang mengerucut sebal. Wajahnya manis sekali, ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Diam-diam Sasori memperhatikan Sakura amat dalam. Ia merasakan debaran yang aneh pada dadanya saat menatap wajah cantik nee-channya itu. Sasori menggelengkan kepala dan menghalau pikiran aneh yang mengganggu otaknya itu.

"E-eh Saso-_chan_, _daijoubu desuka_?"

"Hum? _Ha'i, daijoubu desu nee-chan_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan. _Oyasuminasai_ Saso-_chan_. "

"Hm, _oyasuminasai mo nee-chan_ ."

Sasori memandang sendu punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Kembali ia mengingat perasaan ganjil tadi saat ia mengobrol dengan Sakura.

_Kami-sama, apapun perasaanku padanya. Terus ingatkan aku bahwa ia adalah kakakku._

.

.

Sakura melihat bayangan dirinya di depan kaca. Cantik. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Senyuman manis yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun terpesona. Ia berkali-kali mengecek pakaiannya. Dan segera terhenti ketika sebuah teriakan mengganggunya.

"_Nee-chan_! Ayo berangkat! "

"Ishh, iya… iya… "

Sakura merapatkan _cardigan_ yang dipakainya. Dan segera turun ke bawah menuju keluarganya yang telah menunggunya. Disana hanya terlihat ibunya dan Sasori. Ayahnya? Tentu saja, walau ia masih memiliki ayah tapi Sakura dan Sasori jarang sekali bertemu. Ayahnya sudah terlanjur sibuk dengan urusan kerjaannya di Amerika.

" _Ohayou Hahaue , _Sasori-_chan_ .. "

" _Ohayou_. "

" _Ohayou_ Sakura."

"_Hahaue_ kapan_ chichiue_ pulang? Aku rindu sekali padanya"

"Liburan musim digin ini ia akan pulang."

" Ne? Sungguh _hahaue_?"

Haruno Hanami hanya mengangguk dan mengusap rambut putrinya yang kini telah semakin dewasa itu. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini ada perasaan takut kala melihat putrinya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami mimpi buruk tentang putrinya itu. Semoga saja ini hanya bunga tidur dari pikirannya yang sedang lelah. Semoga saja..

"_Hahaue _.. kita berangkat sekolah dulu. Sampai jumpa, " pamit Sasori dan segera menyeret Sakura yang baru saja duduk di depan meja makan.

"_Are_? Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"_Iie, Hahaue_. Kami sudah telat dan ini semua gara-gara _nee-chan_ yang kelamaan dandan. Mau dandan enam jam juga wajahmu tetap jelek _nee-chan_."

Yang mendapat ejekan hanya dapat memelototi Sasori dan menepis tangan Sasori.

"Hei, hei aku belum sarapan! Kau mau aku pingsan kelaparan? Dasar Sasori _no baka_!" berontak Sakura saat dirinya sudah ditarik-tarik Sasori.

"Aku sudah membuat bekal untukmu dan untukku. Kau bisa makan saat sampai di sekolah atau istirahat. Kau lihat ini jam berapa? Silahkan saja kalau _nee-chan_ mau telat, tapi jangan ajak-ajak aku!" Sasori segera melepas tangan Sakura dan beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa mengomel tak jelas. Walaupun begitu tetap Sakura mengikuti Sasori karena perkataan Sasori memang benar. Dia bisa ketinggalan bus nanti.

"_Hahaue_, kami berangkat dulu!"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan. Sasori jaga _nee-chan_ mu baik-baik ya."

Hanami menatap kedua punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh. Ada sebuah perasaan sesak saat melihat kepergian anak-anaknya saat berangkat sekolah. Dia tak tahu, tapi ia merasa takut jika nanti anak-anaknya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa mendapat feeling seperti itu.

.

.

.

"SAKIIIIII !"

Pagi yang semestinya tenang harus bising karena suara cempreng Ino menyambut Sakura yang berjalan dengan santai di koridor. Hebat teriakan Ino mampu masuk ke gendang telinga Sakura yang tersumbat _headset_ di masing-masing telinganya.

Sakura hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menengok kearah sumber kegadungan.

"Ish, dasar Ino pig! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat malu." Pura-pura tak kenal, Sakura dengan santainya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Melihat Sakura kembali berjalan, Ino kembali mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari. Ia sama sekali tidak memelankan kecepatannya saat berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan lorong sekolah. Dan saat itu juga sesuatu yang keras menabrak wajahnya.

BRUK

"Awww!"

Ino merasa tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan terjatuh. Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit? Ia yakin tubuhnya pasti sudah jatuh kelantai.

"Eh, kok tidak sakit? Apa aku sudah mati? Oh kami-sama.. aku belum mau mati. Aku belum punya pacar.. aku.. aku belum mengerjakan PR dari Ibiki-_sensei_, aku tidak mau mati dulu!" Ino tetap tidak mau membuka matanya, ia takut saat membuka matanya telah berdiri menjulang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap menarik arwahnya dari badannya. Memang dengan jatuh ke lantai bisa meninggal? Yah, Ino hanya beranggapan itu bisa saja terjadi kalau kepalamu terbentur lantai dengan keras. Maklum, pemikiran Ino sedikit berlebihan.

"_Ittai_, hei wanita pirang cepat bangun! Kau menindih perutku." Sebuah suara berat khas laki-laki masuk ketelinganya. Tunggu, menindih katanya? Ino segera membuka matanya dan menahan napas.

Beginilah keadaan mereka sekarang. Berhadapan dengan jarak terpaut 15 cm dengan Ino dan si penabrak yang menatap kesal gadis yang berada di depannya. Ino bisa dengan jelas menatap mata biru langit itu. Dan terhipnotis dengan pandangan mata laki-laki di depannya.

Hingga suara Sakura menginterupsi mereka.

"Ino-pig, Deidara-_chan_. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Dan saat itu juga Ino tersadar, "Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sengaja membuatku terjatuh agar bisa menindihku kan? Dasar laki-laki mesum!"

Doeng! Laki-laki di depannya hanya bisa ber _sweatdrop_ ria. Apa tadi? Menindihnya? Bukannya kebalikannya?

"Eh, maksudku agar aku bisa menindihmu. Eh, maksudku agar—Ah, sudahlah pokoknya kau harus segera minta maaf padaku. Dan apa ini, oh kau _kouhai_ ku?" Ucap Ino tanpa henti sambil menatap seragam Deidara dan menemukan angka satu di lengan baju Deidara sebelah kiri menandakan tingakat kelasnya.

"Ck, _mendokusai_. Hey seharusnya kau berterimakasihlah padaku _senpai_. Karena kalau tidak ada aku mungkin kepalamu tidak akan selamat," ujar Deidara santai.

" Haaaaa.. kau mengharapkan ucapan terimakasih padaku? Bermimpi sajalah. Dan lihat, kau ini _kouhai_! Sudah sepantasnya dong kau dulu yang meminta maaf." Balas Ino tidak terima.

"Hn? Oohh.. kau tidak bisa meminta maaf ya? Atau tidak ada yang mengajarimu cara meminta maaf?" balas Deidara kesal. Yap, perengkaran baru saja dimulai.

"Hey! Lancang sekali mulutmu! Awas kau-"

"Hey, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar karena masalah sepe-" Ucapan Sakura terputus karena Ino yang masih tidak terima.

"Kau bilang permintaan maaf sepele Saku? Oh tidak! Bagiku itu penting. Dan dia! Harus. Minta. Maaf. " Ino tetap tidak mengalah dan menekankan setiap kata maaf untuk Deidara.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat Ino yang masih kekanakkan seperti ini. Gadis ini keras kepala sekali sih, jelas-jelas dia yang salah lari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Dasar Ino _no baka_!

"Kau yang salah, nona…"

"Kau…" geram Ino kesal.

"Tidak! Kau!" Tuding Deidara tak mau kalah di depan hidung Ino.

"Tidak, kau yang salah!" Dan setelah itu terjadilah aksi tuding-tudingan.

"CUKUP! Berhentilah bertingkah layaknya anak kecil Ino. Deidara-_chan_ aku sebagai sahabat dari Ino Yamanaka meminta maaf padamu atas tingkahnya." Kini Sakura yang berusaha melerai mereka. Oh ayolah, kalau tidak dihentikan pertengkaran antara kedua orang yang berambut kembar ini maka kapan akan berhentinya? Sakura yakin sampai keesekon harinya juga pasti tidak akan selesai jika yang terlibat adalah dua orang yang sama-sama bermulut besar.

Setelah melerai pertengkaran sahabatnya dan sahabat dari adiknya, Sakura menggandeng –menyeret lebih tepatnya- Ino menuju kelasnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, tidak memperdulikan Ino yang terus menyuarakan isi hatinya sebagai bentuk protes.

"Berisik! Bisa diam tidak pig? Tadi kau teriak-teriak memanggilku ada apa?"

"Oh itu, hehehe tidak. Hanya menyapamu saja," ucap Ino tanpa rasa bersalah.

What the hell? Menyapa saja sudah seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Ino teriak beneran? Maka jangan dibayangkan.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang kosong buku yang berada di hadapannya. Pikirannya tidak disini. Pikirannya melayang-layang di luar sana. Sesekali ia melirik ragu pemuda merah yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Yang kini menjadi pusat pikiran gadis bermata amethyst itu.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata tanpa sadar suka memperhatikan sang Haruno Sasori. Entah kenapa dengan memandangnya diam-diam membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Benar sekali, sang Hyuuga telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda cuek yang akhir-akhir ini sering bersamanya. Dia wanita, dan normal saja kalau Hinata merasa tertarik dengan Sasori yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Sebelumnya dia mengenal Sasori sebagai anak kecil berambut merah yang cengeng, tapi sekarang? Menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan tetap baik hati.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum manis, apalagi ketika dirasa kedekatan antara Deidara, ia, dan Sasori semakin dekat membuat Hinata bisa lebih menikmati perasaan ini. Hinata kembali memperhatikan Sasori tapi sialnya kini Sasori menangkap ulahnya. Membuat Hinata langsung gugup dan wajahnya merona merah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka-buka buku pelajarannya dan pura-pura membaca. Sasori yang melihat tingkah aneh Hinata menjadi khawatir.

"Kau sakit Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sasori khawatir karena sesungguhnya yang ia pikirkan juga gadis itu, yang sudah berkali-kali menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah yang memerah yang mana Sasori kira, Hinata sedang sakit demam.

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_. Mukamu memerah. Kau tidak enak badan? Mau kami antar ke UKS?" timpal Deidara yang sama polosnya dengan Sasori. Ya ampun, dua sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita.

"T-tidak perlu Sasori-_kun_, Dei-_kun_, aku baik-baik saja kok. _Arigatou... _" ucap Hinata tulus. Hatinya luar biasa bahagia, karena walaupun ia dan Sasori bukan sepasang kekasih tetapi Sasori masih menunjukkan rasa kehawatirannya untuk dirinya. Ia juga berterimakasih kepada _kami-sama_ karena telah menjadikan Sasori dan Deidara sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ekhm... sampai disini dulu pelajaran kali ini. Kerjakan tugas yang sudah sensei berikan," ujar Kakashi _sensei_ sebagai guru Matematika dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi guru itu segera pergi dari kelas.

.

.

.

"_Nee-chan! Nee-chan_! _Matte kudasai_! Hosh..hosh.. " teriak pemuda berambut merah pada gadis Haruno berambut pink yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Saso-chan? Kenapa lari begitu? Pakai teriak-teriak segala lagi, memalukan."Sakura mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu sang adik. Hanya menunggu Sasori yang terlihat kelelahan sehabis berlari sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita sudah janji pulang bersama kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat wajah adiknya yang sudah imut semakin imut lagi, Sasori dengan cepat menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan menariknya keluar dari gerbang _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Err- eet-etoo.. a-aku ada-"

"Dia ada kencan denganku, jadi dia akan pulang bersamaku." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara kekasihnya yang baru saja tiba di belakangnya. Suara Sasuke terdengar santai tidak sinis seperti kejadian di atap sekolah kemarin. Kali ini Sasuke akan membuka pikirannya. Tidak dilandasi oleh rasa cemburu tidak jelas lagi pada adik Sakura. Karena mau bagaimanapun, tidak lucu jika seorang Uchiha ketahuan cemburu karena merasa dikalahkan oleh adik dari pacarnya. Mau dikemanakan reputasinya selama ini?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, kau tidak pulang bersamaku?" Tak dapat dipungkiri raut sedih tergambar jelas di wajah Sasori. Melihat raut seperti itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Dan diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sasori.

_Memang dia hanya adik yang manja Sasuke. Picik sekali kau sempat bepikiran dia akan merebut Sakura_, batin Sasuke dalam hati. Memang sebelumnya dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Tapi melihat wajah Sasori yang seperti tadi, pemikirannya tentang dia pun hanya seorang adik yang sangat melindungi Sakura dan menyayanginya. Kini Sasuke tidak akan merasa kesal lagi dengan Sasori. Apa mungkin ia harus mendekati Sasori, agar pria merah itu merestui hubungannya dengan Sakura dan mau menyerahkan sebuah tanggung jawab melindungi Sakura pada Sasuke?

"I-iya, maaf ya_ otouto. _Lain kali kita pulang bersama deh. _Nee-chan_ janji!" ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sasori. Kini Sakura mengelus rambut Sasori dan membuat sang Uchiha tersenyum geli. Sasuke seakan-akan melihat sebuah drama di depannya. Kakak dan adik sama saja.

"_Souka, gomen ne_ Sasori. _Senpai_ pinjam dulu kakakmu. _Senpai_ hanya mengajak Sakura ke taman hiburan dan tidak akan pulang larut malam. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jelas Sasuke saat sudah tiba di samping Sakura dan memperhatikan Sasori yang terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah…," desah Sasori mengalah sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya ke dua orang di depannya. Sasuke yang seakan-akan mendapat lampu hijau dari Sasori merasa senang.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sebagai kata ganti terimakasih pada Sasori seraya menepuk lembut pundak Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya. _Jaa ne_, Sasori-_chan_! Langsung pulang ya. Dan katakan pada _Hahaue_, aku ada kerja kelompok. _Bye bye_!" Kini kedua pasang kekasih itu berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Hati-hati _onee-chan_!" Sasori tersenyum, tidak jika kalian lebih memperhatikannya lagi Sasori menyeringai. Matanya memicing tajam melihat dua orang di depannya yang berjalan menjauh. Terutama objek yang tadi dilihatnya adalah pemuda berambut pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Silahkan kau menikmati kebersamaan kalian Uchiha-senpai, sebelum nanti aku merebut Sakura kembali denganku_.

**T.B.C**

**Yey, chapter dua selesai! Chapter dua ini adalah karya dari teman author. Author hanya memperbaiki saja. Karena chapter sebelumnya author yang bikin. Jadi mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan tulisan dari setiap chapter.**

**Oke, saatnya balas review!**

_**Luca Marvell**_**: Banyakin sasosaku? Oh tentu saja, fic ini kan buat sasosaku FC. Feelnya belum kerasa ya? Hm, iya deh ntar author usahain gimana caranya biar kerasa. Tambahin penyedap rasa apa ya? Keke. Makasih sudah menjadi review pertama, bagi author.**

_**Uchiha Hana Hime**_**: Hm, hana-san suka? Makasih. Sesama hana suka ff ini ternyata. Author juga suka banget ama jalan cerita yang author buat untuk ff ini, maka dari itu ff ini yang author niat banget buat nyelesain. Makasih udh review**

_**Hanazono yuri**_**: ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udh review.**

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**_**: Insya allah author bisa update kilat. Soalnya author juga agak sibuk ama sekolah author. Tapi author usahain update kilat. Makasih ya udh review**

_**Moagsiama**_**: endingnya? Wah masih jauh bgt loh,author bakal bikin long chap. Yang pasti endingnya author usahain gak bikin kecewa deh**

_**Mistic Shadow**_**: Wah beneran mistic-san suka alur ama gaya bahasanya. Ff ini dibuat oleh dua author loh, jadi mungkin gaya bahasanya juga agak berbeda di setiap chapter. Apapun itu, author usahain biar para readers suka. Makasih ya reviewnya**

_**Maika**_**: Wkwkwk author tuh suka bgt nistain suka ama Sasori author lbh suka ama cwok rambut kuning itu. Lebih kocak. Jadi disini deidara akan meranin tokoh yang penting juga. Terimakasih udh review**

_**queenFR**_**: Gomen ne, maklum anak SMA tugas banyak. Walau dibantu ama orang lain jujur saja author susah bagi waktu. Mau UKK, jadi tugas praktek bnyk. Tapi author ama temen author usahain cepat update. Makasih reviewnya ya queenFR**

**Jujur saja, author bikin ff ini karena terinspirasi ama karya author Fuyuzakura-hime dengan judul sister lover. Kalian tahu FF itu, wah keren bgt. Walaupun sama-sama incest tapi author yakin jalan ceritanya gak sama. Dan… Ini semua masih pemanasan. Author bukan mau nyuguhin cerita cinta anak SMA kok. Masih lama untuk masuk inti cerita, jadi akan ada kejutan buat kalian di tengah cerita.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, read, atau read tanpa review.**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kisimoto's, but this fanfiction is mine**

**Warning: OOC, FANON, Typo, Incest, Gaje, FF ini hasil kerjasama antara author Yelou-chan dengan teman author NUR INDAH AMALIA. Terimakasih untuk Indah yang mau bekerjasama dengan author**

**Pair: Sasosaku, Sasohina, Sasusaku**

**Sakura is older 2 years than Sasori**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Ku persembahkan untuk para SASOSAKU FC**

**Hope You like it!**

**She is my Onee-chan**

_Previous Chap_

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya. _Jaa ne_, Sasori-_chan_! Langsung pulang ya. Dan katakan pada _Hahaue_, aku ada kerja kelompok. _Bye bye_!" Kini kedua pasang kekasih itu berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Hati-hati _onee-chan_!" Sasori tersenyum, tidak jika kalian lebih memperhatikannya lagi Sasori menyeringai. Matanya memicing tajam melihat dua orang di depannya yang berjalan menjauh. Terutama objek yang tadi dilihatnya adalah pemuda berambut pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Silahkan kau menikmati kebersamaan kalian Uchiha-senpai, sebelum nanti aku merebut Sakura kembali denganku_

_._

_._

Chapter 2

Sakura sungguh menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Berjalan berdua dengan Uchiha Sasuke sambil bergandengan tangan. Menikmati manisnya coklat hangat yang dibelinya tadi bersama Sasuke. Mengobrol berdua setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama bermain di salah satu taman hiburan.

Ah… Indahnya dunia remaja. Menikmati kebersamaan kalian dengan kekasihmu yang dengan setia menggandeng tanganmu mesra. Sakura berusaha memancing pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, karena ia tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat pendiam. Ia tidak akan banyak bicara jika Sakura yang harus memulai pembicaraan. Dan saat yang paling menyenangkan adalah jika Sakura bisa memancing sebuah senyum dari Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kalian sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat susah untuk tersenyum,maklum tampang _stoic._

"Kuharap kau tidak kecewa karena kita kencan dengan naik bus. _Gomen ne_, aku tidak bisa membawa motorku. Si Naruto _dobe_ itu selalu saja meminjam motorku diam-diam," gerutu Sasuke yang memancing tawa Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak memerlukan itu. Aku malah sangat senang kau sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk bersamaku. _Arigato_ Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan tulus.

"Aku senang saat mendengar kau mau ajak aku kencan," Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. Bermanja-manja sedikit dengan sang kekasih tak apa-apa kan?

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Kini mereka kembali berbincang bersama dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"_Jaa, arigatou_ Sasuke-kun kau mau mengantarku pulang. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk ke dalam. Aku takut _hahaue_ tahu. Dan aku takut ia akan marah."

Sasuke mengangguk, "cepat sana masuk. Sudah malam."

Sakura tersenyum dan berjinjit mendekati Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Sasuke, membuat pipi sang empu merona merah. Sepertinya Sasuke harus terbiasa dengan aksi nakal Sakura yang sering ia lakukan itu.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan Sasuke segera berbalik untuk pulang. Sakura telah tiba di depan pagar rumahnya. Kini ia sedang sibuk mengorek-ngorek tasnya untuk mencari kunci pagar. Karena _hahaue_nya telah memberikan dua buah kunci cadangan untuknya dan Sasori jika mereka pulang larut malam.

"Ish… Dimana sih kuncinya?"

Klontang!

Sakura segera menengok ke sumber suara. Tadi dia mendengar dengan jelas suara botol kaleng yang jatuh. Dan itu bersumber dari tempat sampah yang terletak di pojok rumahnya.

Sakura menyipitkan pandangannya dan seketika terkejut. Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dekat tempat sampah. Tapi Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang bersembunyi itu karena disana kurang penerangan. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya.

Penguntit kah?

Sakura menjadi panik. Jika itu penguntit maka ia berada dalam masalah. Ia harus cepat-cepat masuk rumah, karena bisa saja orang itu mau mencelakai atau menculik Sakura. Karena sudah banyak berita yang beredar bahwa di Jepang sedang banyak kasus penculikan anak gadis. Dan sialnya keadaan di sekitar Sakura sangat sepi. Jadi kalau ia diculik atau diapakan oleh orang itu, maka tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Karena panik, Sakura jadi kesulitan untuk membuka gembok pagarnya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi apakah bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam rumah. Jika ia berteriak, bagaimana jika penguntit itu langsung membekap mulutnya karena takut ketahuan.

"_Kami-sama_ tolong aku… Sasori-chan cepat keluar…,"bisik Sakura lemah.

Dan dalam beberapa detik, gembok itu terbuka. Sakura dengan kecepatan kilat langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Menggedor-gedor pintunya agar segera di buka.

"Sasori-chan! _Hahaue_! Buka pintunya!"

Sepertinya Sakura lupa apa fungsi bel rumah di sampingnya. Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura memencet bel itu dengan sesekali Sakura melirik ke pohon besar yang terdapat sang penguntit. _Kami-sama, dia masih disana!_

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Dan karena sudah sangat lemas, Sakura hampir saja pingsan dan jatuh ke lantai jika untung saja sepasang tangan kokoh segera menangkap tubuhnya dan menariknya dalam pelukan orang di depannya.

"_Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Daijoubu desuka_? Kau kenapa?"

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah kedua mata hazel yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sasori? Sasori!"

Sakura segera menghambur ke dalam rumah sambil memeluk Sasori erat. Dia menangis di pundak Sasori. Sasori yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"_Daijoubu desu, daijoubu desu_. Aku disini. _Nee-chan_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku disini. Melindungimu."

.

.

Hal pertama saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya adalah gelap. Sasuke segera meraba-raba dinding di sebelahnya untuk mencari saklar. Dan ketika ketemu, segera lampu di ruang tamu sekaligus merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga menyala. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

Sasuke segera melepas sepatunya. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakan '_tadaima'_ saat ia pulang karena memang tak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian.

Walaupun hidup sendirian, bukan begitu hanya Sasuke yang tinggal di rumah ini. Ada seorang wanita yang kadang-kadang juga tinggal disini. Dia Kirei Uchiha, ibunya. Walaupun Sasuke memang lahir dari rahim wanita itu, Sasuke ingin sekali menyanggah dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukan anak dari seorang Kirei Uchiha.

Ia tidak mau menjadi anak seorang pelacur. Sasuke sangat membenci ibunya. Sasuke membenci ibunya bukan hanya saja ia selalu ditelantarkan ibunya, tapi tentu saja karena pekerjaan ibuya. Ingin sekali ia membentak ibunya, kenapa ia mau menjadi wanita murahan untuk para laki-laki jalang itu. Dan suatu hari ia mendapat jawaban langsung dari mulut ibunya sendiri.

_Karena aku ingin membesarkanmu, Sasuke. Kau satu-satunya keluargaku. Kalau tidak dengan pekerjaan ini, dengan apalagi aku memberimu makan dan menyekolahkanmu? Dan mempertahankan hidup kita?_

Sasuke sampai sekarang belum pernah tahu siapa ayahnya, dimana ayahnya, dan apakah ayahnya masih ada. Kirei tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ayahnya sejak ia kecil. Tapi sekarang Sasuke tahu jawabannya, tentu saja ia tidak pernah tahu ayahnya. Karena ia yakin Kirei sendiri juga tidak tahu Sasuke terbentuk dari benih siapa karena sudah banyak laki-laki yang mencicipinya.

Sasuke menaruh plastik berisi bento yang akan ia makan malam ini di meja makan. Sejak ia mengantarkan Sakura pulang, sejujurnya ia belum makan malam.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam dapur kecilnya lalu membuka kulkas. Segera diraihnya air dingin dan menenggaknya. Ketika tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan disambut suara khas wanita.

"_Tadaima_… Sasuke-kun kau sudah pulang?"

Seorang wanita anggun masuk. Wanita itu berambut pirang dan memakai dress mini berwarna merah terang. Sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Apalagi dengan lipstick berwarna merah menyala itu.

Yap, Kirei Uchiha telang pulang.

Sasuke hanya menatap sinis wanita di depannya. Seakan akan dengan tatapannya itu memberi isyarat bahwa Sasuke risih dengan kedatangan wanita itu. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum sedih.

"Kau tidak merindukanku Sasuke-kun? Setelah aku pergi selama dua minggu? Sini kemari, _hahaue_ kangen."

"Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata menjijikan itu, Kirei-san," balas Sasuke dingin. Membuat wanita di depannya membeku mendengar ucapan sinis anaknya.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke Kirei. Dia masih sibuk dengan air dingin digenggamannya.

"Karena aku merindukanmu a—"

"Bohong. Bilang saja kau tidak dapat langganan lagi malam ini."

Hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit mendengar ucapan yang seperti itu keluar langsung dari mulut anaknya? Kirei menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan Kristal-kristal bening yang terlihat diujung matanya agar tidak segera jatuh.

"Aku pulang karena aku khawatir denganmu Sasuke!" Emosi Kirei membuncah.

"Kau tidak perlu pulang. Kau tidak perlu merindukanku. Karena… Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu, Kirei-san."

"Berhenti memanggilku Kirei-san, Sasuke Uchiha!" Tak sanggup lagi, Kirei akhirnya mengeluarkan Kristal-kristal bening itu ke pipinya yang terpoles bedak tebal.

"Aku ibumu. Panggil aku _hahaue_," lirih Kirei. Wanita itu menangis sesegukan, menatap sedih punggung anaknya. Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming.

Sasuke menggeram keal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia marah. Ia kesal. Tapi pada siapa? Ibunya? Atau nasibnya yang tidak beruntung?

"Aku ibumu, Sasuke. Aku yang mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan. Aku yang melahirkanmu. Aku yang mengurusmu. Aku yang menyolahkanmu. Dan aku yang menafkahimu dengan cara ini Sasuke. Tolong terima aku sebagai ibumu, Sasuke. Aku sungguh menyaya—"

"_Urusai_!"

"…"

"Aku tidak jadi makan malam. Makan malamnya untukmu. Kuletakan di atas meja makan." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera berlari naik tangga dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sungguh, Sasuke hanya tidak mau bertemu Kirei dan mendengar kata-kata bohong ibunya itu.

Kirei yang mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke segera terjatuh di lantai. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi riasannya yang luntur karena air matanya yang terus turun. Hatinya sangat sakit, seperti tersayat ribuan pisau mendapatkan perilaku yang seperti itu dari Sasuke. Sungguh, kalau boleh memilih Kirei juga tidak ingin kerja seperti ini. Ia ingin menjadi seorang ibu normal yang selalu mengurusi anaknya, tidak menelantarkan Sasuke seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kerjaan ini karena dari sinilah sumber nafkah yang ia dapatkan untuk menghidupi Sasuke juga dirinya.

Dengan masih sesegukan,Kirei berdiri. Ia segera duduk di meja makan. Menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar sampai ke kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membuat marah Sasuke lagi. Beberapa kali ia memukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak ini.

_Kami-sama, tolong kuatkan aku…_

_._

_._

"_Nee_-_chan_ sama sekali tidak melihat muka penguntit itu?"

Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tiduran di kasur. Kakaknya itu masih terlihat _shock_ sejak medapati bahwa ia telah diawasi oleh seseorang tadi. Setelah puas menangis, Sakura langsung dibawa Sasori menuju kamar Sakura. Melihat muka Sakura yang masih pucat, Sasori merasa sangat khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan berbisik pelan, "aku takut Sasori-chan. Aku takut dia akan mencelakaiku."

Sasori duduk di pinggir kasur Sakura yang berseprei merah muda itu, "tidak akan n_ee-chan_. Ada aku, ada _hahaue_ yang akan melindungimu. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak diantar Sasuke-_senpai_? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Sakura tidak membalas. Dia hanya diam saja. Mungkin masih _shock_.

Melihat itu Sasori segera menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan coklat di dalamnya ke depan Sakura, "aku membawakan susu coklat hangat. Katanya susu coklat hangat akan membuat seseorang menjadi lebih tenang dan mudah tidur. Ayo diminum _nee-chan_."

Sasori membantu Sakura untuk duduk di kasur. Sakura segera meraih susu itu dan menegaknya pelan. Setelah habis, Sakura memberikan gelas kosong itu kembali ke Sasori.

"_Arigato_ Sasori-chan."

Sakura terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia terihat berpikir.

"_Daijoubu_? Ada apa lagi _nee-chan_?" Sasori tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Awalnya Sakura tetap bergeming tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Sasori-chan, sepertinya aku sudah lama diawasi oleh dia."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Penguntit itu. Sudah lama mengawasiku."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Perasaanku. Setiap aku pulang sekolah dan mencapai pagar, aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku."

Sasori menghela napas lelah, "mungkin hanya perasaan _nee-chan_ saja. Karena kalau ia selalu mengawasi _nee-chan_ saat di pintu pagar. Berarti artinya aku diawasi juga kan? Satu keluarga juga diawasi oleh penguntit itu. Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu selama ini. Mungkin tadi hanya seorang pencopet yang mau merampok _nee-chan_ saja. Tapi semua sudah aman. Tenanglah…"

Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura tidak tahu betapa Sasori sedang menahan amarah pada orang yang sudah membuat _nee-chan_nya ini tersiksa. Awas saja kalau dia berhasil menemukan penguntit itu.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut itu, Sakura segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasori membuat Sasori yang tidak siap akan ulah Sakura terjungkal ke belakang dan terjatuh di atas tempat tidur Sakura dengan Sakura di atasnya.

"Aku takut Sasori… takut…"

"_Daijoubu_…," sudah keberapa kalinya Sasori mengatakan kata yang sama untuk Sakura. Sakura menangis lagi di dada Sasori dan Sasori hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

Mungkin sudah setengah jam berlalu. Suara tangis Sakura sudah tidak ada, walaupun begitu posisi mereka tetap bertahan seperti itu. Melihat Sakura yang sudah tenang, Sasori sedikit bangun untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Ternyata Sakura sudah tidur.

Dengan lembut Sasori mengangkat Sakura dan menidurkannya di samping Sasori. Sasori bangkit dan dengan perlahan menyelimuti Sakura.

"_Oyasuminasai, nee-chan_."

Baru saja Sasori mau berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, tapi tangan Sasori keburu di tahan oleh genggaman lemah Sakura. Membuat Sasori membalikkan badannya lagi dan mendekati Sakura.

"Temani aku tidur disini, Sasori-chan."

Eh?

"Hanya untuk malam ini. _Nee-chan_ takut. _Onegai_…."

Melihat tatapan mohon dari Sakura, Sasori tidak bisa menolak. Setelah Sakura menggeser sedikit ke kiri untuk memberi tempat bagi Sasori, pria berambut merah itu naik ke ranjang Sakura perlahan. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sakura. Dan tidur sambil mengahadap Sakura.

Mereka terus berpandangan. Emerald bertemu hazel coklat. Jantung Sasori berdegup kencang. Tatapan mata Sakura terus mengintimidasinya.

"Tidurlah _nee-chan_. Sudah malam, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah."

Karena tidak ingin tubuhnya melakukan sesuatu kepada Sakura, Sasori berinisiatif membalikan badannya dan memunggungi Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjadi kecewa.

"Kenapa kau memunggungi ku? Hadap sini, temanin _nee-chan. Nee-chan_ belum ngantuk." Sakura menarik pinggang Sasori dan untuk kembali menghadap Sakura. Sasori hanya menggeram kesal.

"Aku sudah mengantuk _nee-chan_!" Bohong. Sasori berbohong. Ia belum mengantuk. Bagaimana mau mengantuk kalau sejak tadi jantungnya tidak bisa diajak tenang?

Sasori membelalakan matanya saat melihat Sakura memeluknya dan menyusupkan tubuh kecilnya ke dada Sasori serta menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal Sakura.

"Ssstt, diam. _Nee-chan_ sudah lama tidak tidur bareng dengan Saso-chan."

Sasori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ini. Ia hanya bisa berusaha menormalkan jantungnya agar tidak bisa terdengar ke Sakura yang kepalanya sangat dekat dengan dadanya. Sedangkan Sakura dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasori.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Sasori mau tidur kalau posisinya seperti ini. Sasori bukan anak kecil lagi, yang tidak bereaksi saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura berdempetan.

Dengan ragu Sasori balik melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke punggung Sakura. Dan apa yang telah difikirkannya, Sasori malah menarik Sakura untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasori. Sehingga tidak ada jarak sama sekali diantara tubuh mereka. Membuat Sakura yang sudah sebentar lagi masuk kedalam mimpi sedikit terusik dan menggeliat kecil. Membuat tubuh Sasori kembali menegang.

_Tenang Sasori, yang di depanmu hanya nee-chanmu, _Sasori terus mengatakan kalimat itu di hatinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam. Tapi sampai sekarang Sasori belum bisa tertidur. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sasori susah memejamkan matanya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus-elus rambut Sakura membuat sang empu rambut semakin terbang ke dalam alam mimpi.

Sasori tidak berhenti memandangi wajah cantik di depannya. Dari matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan berhenti di bibirnya. Sasori sangat menyukai paras cantik kakaknya itu. Semakin dilihat Sasori semakin ingin sekali mencium kakaknya. Tapi apakah boleh?

Dengan ragu, jari Sasori mengelus bibir merah muda Sakura. Merasakan tekstur kenyal bibir kakaknya. Menebak-nebak apakah bibir ini sudah pernah dicium atau belum. Sasori mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak'. Karena dia ingin, bibir ini dicium pertama kali olehnya.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, membuat Sasori memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura yang sedang asyik tidur. Wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, Sasori bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura menerpa mukanya. Tatapan Sasori tidak beralih dari bibir Sakura sama sekali.

15 cm lagi… 10 cm… 5 cm…

Dan tinggal jarak beberapa cm lagi bibir Sasori bisa mendarat di bibir Sakura ketika suara getar handphone membuat Sasori tersadar.

_Kami-sama, apa yang akan kulakukan tadi?_

Sasori harus mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak. Dengan segera Sasori bangun sambil membuang pikiran nakalnya tadi. Ia meraih handphone Sakura dan ingin mengetahui siapa malam-malam begini menelepon Sakura.

Ternyata bukan telepon, tapi sebuah pesan. Karena penasaran, Sasori membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

_Minggu pagi nanti ku jemput di taman sebelah, kuajak kau ke pantai._

_From: Sasuke-kun_

Dan setelah itu Sasori pergi dari kamar Sakura dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

.

.

Komik _Bakuman_ volume dua itu dibuka-buka oleh laki-laki yang sedang asyik tiduran di ranjang berseprei merah tua. Laki-laki itu sesekali mendesah sambil tetap membuka halaman perhalaman tanpa niat membacanya. Mata biru langit itu berhenti membaca komik di hadapannya dan beralih pada pria yang baru saja duduk di tepi ranjang dekat kakinya.

"Kau punya komik baru lagi tidak? _Detective Conan_ terbaru mungkin?"

"Pria ber-IQ pas-pasan sepertimu baca komik seperti itu," ucap Sasori menyindir pada teman kuningnya itu. Walaupun begitu ia tetap berjalan kearah rak buku yang berisi puluhan komik milik Sasori.

"Komik romantisme mau? Pantas untuk anak gadis loh," ujar Sasori seraya terkekeh pelan dan segera terhenti saat ia mendapat lemparan komik dari Deidara.

"Ahh… Aku bosan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasori?"

Sasori tak memedulikan keluhan Deidara. Ia sibuk mencari-cari komik yang mau ia baca. Hari ini hari Minggu. Minggu yang damai jika saja teman rambut kuningnya itu tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja. Dan seenaknya tidur di ranjangnya.

"Ah… Aku sudah baca semua komikmu. _Bakuman, Bleach, Death Note, Detective Conan_, sampai manga romantic L-DK. Kau tidak punya yang baru? Ah…membosan—"

Ucapan Deidara segera terhenti saat tangan Sasori membekap mulut Deidara. Deidara yang terkejut sontak saja memberontak.

"Sst! Diam!"

Deidarapun menurut. Walau sangat bingung kenapa Sasori menyuruhnya diam. Hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar kamar Sasori dan suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Deidara bisa menebak suara pintu terbuka itu berasal dari ruangan sebelah kamar Sasori.

Setelah langkah suara kaki itu tak terdengar lagi. Sasori segera melepaskan bekapan Deidara dan buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Deidara yang penasaran dengan tingkah Sasori mengikutinya. Sasori menuruni tangga dengan diam-diam dan menghentikan langkahnya di tengah tangga sambil mengintip ke bawah.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Bisik Deidara di belakangnya. Deidara sedikit takut dan menebak-nebak jangan-jangan ada maling yang masuk ke rumah Sasori yang sedang sepi ini. Karena ibu Sasori sedang belanja ke supermarket tadi dan di rumah ini cuma ada mereka berdua yang sedang kumpul di kamar Sasori. Kesempatan emas buat maling masuk tanpa ketahuan bukan?

Karena Sasori tidak menjawab, Deidara berinisiatif untuk ikut melihat. Dan bukannya maling yang ia lihat malah Sakura yang terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Membuat Deidara menjadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sasori tadi.

"_Nee-chan_ mau kencan dengan si Uchiha itu." Sasori berkata seolah-olah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Deidara.

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus mengawasinya."

"Oh… Eh? Maksudmu?"

.

.

Disanilah Deidara sekarang, ia dengan sangat terpaksa menghabiskan waktu libur Minggunya dengan menuruti kemauan Sasori. Menguntit kedua pasangan di depannya yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua , Deidara sangat menyesal dengan keputusannya akan bermain di rumah Sasori hari ini.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat Deidara kesal. Hal kedua yang membuat Deidara ingin sekali menjambak rambut Sasori adalah selain ia dipaksa membuntuti kegiatan pacaran kakak Sasori itu, ia dan Sasori harus memakai baju samaran.

Bayangkan saja dengan musim panas seperti ini, dia dan Sasori malah memakai jaket tebal, sarung tangan, topi dan tidak lupa kaca mata hitam. Sasori sih masih enak, ia memakai jaket jins kesukaannya. Sedangkan Deidara yang tidak membawa jaket apa-apa dipaksa Sasori untuk memakai jaket ibunya. Yaitu jaket wanita yang di sekitar lehernya terdapat bulu-bulu putih, oh dan jangan lupakan warna jaket itu. Ungu muda!

'Tak apa, dengan rambutmu yang seperti itu kau cocok menyamar sebagai wanita dan pura-pura menjadi kekasihku.' Ujar Sasori pada saat Deidara memberontak dengan usul Sasori untuk memakai jaket itu. Tapi pada akhirnya entah bagaimana Deidara kalah dengan Sasori dan mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Sasori.

"Mereka sudah masuk ke area pantai. Apakah kita akan masuk juga? Ayolah Sasori aku sudah capek! Dan lihat seberapa banyak keringatku." Deidara menggaruk lubang hidungnya yang terasa geli saat bersentuhan lansung degan bulu-bulu sialan itu.

"_Iie_, kita juga akan masuk."

"_Nani_?! Tapi kita kan tidak bawa baju ganti. Oh… Tidak… Tidak. Aku tidak mau memakai baju seperti ini ke pantai. Walau kau akan membunuhku sekalipun aku tidak mau! Kenapa? Pertama, nenek-nenek pikun juga akan tahu kalau kita adalah pasangan yang kabur dari RSJ melihat pakaian kita. Dan kedua, aku tidak mau mati dehidrasi Sasori."

"Siapa bilang kita akan pakai ini? Lihat, disana ada tempat yang menjual baju renang. Ayo cepat nanti kita kehilangan mereka!"

.

.

"Kau lama sekali sih Dei? Pakai baju kayak gitu saja kenapa lama?"

"Diam kau! Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mencoba dan tidak akan pernah membayangkan memakai baju ini. Dan sekarang kau memaksaku untuk memakai ini. Kau saja yang pakai!"

"Sudahlah Dei, terima saja. Anggap saja sebagai pengalaman."

"Kentutmu pengalaman!"

Sasori hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Deidara. Karena ternyata hari ini pantai sedang sangat ramai, hingga tempat yang menjual baju renang pun jadi laris manis. Dan sialnya saat Deidara dan Sasori ingin membeli baju renang untuk mereka berdua, baju renang untuk laki-laki hanya tertinggal satu. Dan kesialan yang kedua, Deidara tidak memakai celana pendek di balik celana jins yang ia pakai ke rumah Sasori tadi. Dengan adu debat yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Deidara terpaksa memakai baju renang wanita dikarenakan – seperti biasa—Deidara lebih cocok memakai baju itu. Bukan baju renang seperti bikini, tapi hanya baju pantai yang digunakan wanita saat berjemur di bawah sinar mentari. Setidaknya Deidara harus bersyukur karena tidak memakai jaket berbulu itu saat ke pantai dan celana jins kusamnya itu.

Lima menit kemudian pintupun terbuka dan keluarlah sepasang kaki panjang yang terlihat mulus dari balik pintu.

"Sasori…," Deidara keluar diikuti suara mendesah yang dibuat-buat untuk menggoda laki-laki itu. Kini di depan Sasori berdirilah Deidara yang memakai tanktop putih, sangat cocok dengan kulit Deidara yang bersih. Pakaian bawahnya hanya ditutupi dengan kain merah yang terdapat belahan panjang sampai pangkal pahanya, menampakan kaki mulus Deidara yang panjang.

Sungguh laki-laki mana yang tidak tergiur dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tapi tidak dengan Sasori. Laki-laki itu asyik berpikir sambil menilai Deidara di depannya dari bawah hingga ujung rambut Deidara. "Seperti ada yang kurang…," ujarnya.

"Apa yang kurang Sasori-kun…" Kembali Deidara membuat suara mendesah mesra di telinga Sasori. Kakinya sedikit dinaikan sehingga belahan roknya terbuka lebar dan mengekspos paha mulusnya. Sedikit menjahilinya tak apa-apakan? Lagipula Deidara yang terkena batunya akibat usul Sasori itu.

"Ah, aku tahu."

Sasori berjalan melewati Deidara dan menuju wastafel. Ia mengambil beberapa helai tisu lalu menggulungnya sehingga berbentuk seperti bola dan berjumlah dua. Ia kembali lagi ke hadapan Deidara dan tanpa aba-aba Sasori memasukan dua bola tisu itu ke dalam tangktop Deidara sehingga dada Deidara terlihat menonjol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_?!" Suara khas laki-laki Deidara keluar. Dan dengan polos Sasori menjawab, "agar terlihat seperti wanita."

Setelah itu Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara keluar dari toilet laki-laki. Ketika membuka pintu toilet mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa laki-laki yang menatap mereka terkejut. Sasori tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Sugoi_, anak kecil berambut merah itu punya pacar seksi sekali. Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi di toilet ya?" kata salah satu diantara laki-laki itu.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang terik, angin yang berhembus kencang, desiran ombak yang berlombaan, dan suara tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain pasir menjadi latar belakan g suasana pantai yang ramai itu.

Sakura tak pernah berhenti tersenyum menikmati suasana pantai. Dengan ditemani genggaman hangat Sasuke, Sakura menapakan kaki telanjangnya di pasir putih. Kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang tepi pantai sambil menikmati dinginnya air laut saat ombak menghempas kaki mereka.

Sakura asyik bercengkrama dengan Sasuke dan diselingi tawa saat topic yang mereka bicarakan menikmati hangatnya musim panas dan hangatnya kebersamaan mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari ada empat pasang mata yang melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Ish, aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapan mereka Deidara. Ayo kita mendekat."

Deidara hanya menggeleng, matanya sejak tadi dipejamkan. Ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Yah walaupun ia menyamar sebagai perempuan, tapi ia bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk berjemur dan mencoklatkan kulitnya agar terlihat lebih _macho_. Ia butuh _refreshing_ juga.

"Tidak, kau sudah cukup menyusahkanku. Sekarang gantian aku yang menikmati liburanku. Lagipula kenapa sih kau sangat penasaran sekali sih dengan hubungan asmara kakakmu. Kau terlalu _over protetive_."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti Dei."

Deidara hanya berdecak kesal, selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari Deidara. Berusaha tidak peduli, Deidara kembali menikmati hangatnya sang mentari menerpa tubuhnya. Iamembuka matanya dan menikmati pemandangan laut di depannya.

"Kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?" Tanya Deidara saat melihat beberapa pasang mata laki-laki menatap mereka.

"Bukan kita Dei, tapi kamu. Itu pandangan mesum laki-laki saat melihat paha mulusmu Dei. Makanya jangan mengangkang seperti itu, ingat kau menyamar sebagai perempuan!"

Deidara kan laki-laki, jadi maklumlah kalau cara berbaringnya 'berantakan'. Tapi melihat pandangan seperti itu, Deidara merasa risih. Dasar laki-laki mesum!

"Dasar mesum, nih kutunjukan apa yang namanya seksi!"

Deidara mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat belahan di roknya terbuka dan kaki kanannya terbebas keluar. Ia menggerakan kaki kanannya untuk menggesek-gesek ke kaki kirinya membuat para laki-laki di depannya bersiul ria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dei! Mereka jadi menghampirimu."

"Biar saja. Akan kutunjukan sesuatu ke mereka."

Tak lama salah satu dari mereka telah tiba di samping Deidara. Deidara bangkit dan duduk diatas kain yang tadi di tidurinya.

"Sedang sendirian cantik? Mau kutemani?"

Deidara tersenyum menggoda, "boleh." Ia menggerakan kaki kanannya kembali, menggoda laki-laki di sampingnya membuat Sasori yang melihat kelakuan Deidara hanya bisa bengong.

"Ada apa di kakimu, cantik? Sepertinya tidak mau diam, mau kuperiksa? Siapa tahu ada binatang yang masuk." Laki-laki itu terlihat merayu Deidara, yang dibalas Deidara dengan membuat tatapan seseksi mungkin dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, silahkan," ujar Deidara sambil menyeringai. Laki-laki itu dengan senang hati mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Deidara dan ketika jarak wajah laki-laki itu dengan kaki Deidara semakin dekat dengan kekuatan super Deidara menendang wajah laki-laki itu sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ah, _gomen ne_. Bukan ulah serangga, tapi memang kakiku yang tidak mau diam."

Dan laki-laki itu tepar tak berdaya di atas pasir.

.

.

Deidara memperhatikan muka kecut Sasori. Dari tadi pandangan anak itu tidak pernah berhenti dari objek dua orang di depannya, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain air.

"Kenapa lagi kau Sasori?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"_Iie_, aku hanya kesal kenapa _nee-chan_ memakai pakaian minim seperti itu. Apa tidak ada pakaian lebih tertutup lagi?"

Deidara tertawa keras di sampingnya, "bikini maksudmu? Ya ampun Sasori, pakaian itu normal dipakai kaum wanita. Teman-teman wanita kita juga pakai pakaian yang sama kan?" Sungguh Deidara kadang suka heran dengan pemikiran Sasori yang kelewat _childish_.

"Tidak, hanya saja dulu saat _Junior High School nee-chan_ memakai pakaian renang yang lebih tertutup sewaktu kami sekeluarga liburan ke pantai. Tapi sekarang lihat. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Khawatir pada siapa? Laki-laki mesum itu tidak bakal berani mendekati _nee-chan_mu, mereka pasti sudah takut dengan Sasuke-_senpai_."

"Malah itu yang aku takuti, Sasuke-_senpai_ bisa saja berbahaya kan?"

Deidara menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau Sasori sudah _over protective_ seperti itu.

"_Nee-chan_, ada kelabang di pahamu," ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Deidara seraya menunjuk paha Deidara.

Seketika Deidara berjengit dan celingukan melihat kebawah, "dimana? Dimana?"

"Itu," tunjuk anak itu kearah paha Deidara bagian dalam.

"Oh, ini bukan kelabang. Tapi bekas jahitan anak kecil,"Deidara tersenyum manis.

"Jahitan?"

"Iya, jahitan ini terlihat keren menurut para laki-laki, kau tahu?"

Anak laki-laki itu membulatkan mulutnya sambil menujuk Deidara, "Oh… Jadi _nee-chan_ laki-laki?" Ucap anak itu dengan nada keras membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh pada Deidara.

_Shit_!

.

.

Setelah asyik bermain air, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk istirahat di tepi pantai sambil menikmati dinginnya air laut yang menyentuh kaki mereka setiap ombak datang. Mereka menikmati lukisan Tuhan yang sangat indah di depan mereka. Hari mulai sore, tapi mereka enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Sambil mengobrol, Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura mesra.

"Kau haus Sakura?"

Melihat anggukan dari wanita di depannya, Sasuke bangkit, "kalau begitu akan kubelikan air minum. Kau tunggu di sini saja."

Setelah sosok Sasuke telah menghilang, Sakura kembali menikmati suasana di depannya. Ia tersenyum mengingat hari-harinya yang menyenangkan tadi bersama Sasuke. Ia pernah merasakan kebahagian itu saat ia dan keluarganya berlibur ke pantai. Ya itu dulu sebelum ia beranjak dewasa dan orangtuanya semakin sibuk. Ia ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan itu lagi dengan keluarganya yang berkumpul.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura merayap ke dadanya untuk menggengam kalung emerald yang tak pernah ia lepaskan selama hidupnya. Kalung yang sangat berharga baginya, karena entah kenapa kalung itu memberikan rasa aman untuknya.

Deg!

Dan kalung itu hilang, tidak lagi terpasang manis di lehernya. Sakura dengan panic beranjak dan melihat ke sekelilingnya siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan kalung itu. Karena ia yakin kalung itu pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat dan ia yakin sekali memakai kalung itu sebelum berangkat kencan dengan Sasuke. Ia mengorek-orek pasir di sekitarnya siapa tahu kalung itu tertimbun pasir tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

_Kami-sama, tolong temukan kalungku._

_Kami-sama bagaimana kalau hilangnya di dalam laut? Apa ketika aku bermain air dengan Sasuke kalung itu terjatuh?_

Sakura menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia melihat kebelakang dan menyadari kalau pengunjung pantai mulai sepi. Ia bingung, apakah ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya?

Ketika ia melihat hamparan laut, sebuah perasaan takut itu muncul. Apalagi saat air itu telah menenggelamkan setengah badannya, ia merasa nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga. Maka dari itu ia menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk berenang tadi, karena ia memiliki trauma. Dengan laut.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalung itu harus ia temukan.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam air laut. Sambil sesekali kakinya ia gerakan untuk merasakan dasar laut, dengan begitu ia berharap bisa menemukan kalungnya yang tenggelam. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyelam.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ia tidak menemukan juga kalung itu. Dengan memantapkan hatinya ia berjalan kembali dan membuat air menggenangi tubuhnya sebatas pahanya.

Terus, sebatas perutnya. Terus, sebatas dadanya hingga mencapai lehernya. Nafas Sakura mulai memburu, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini. Pikirannya kalut, otaknya kosong. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, yaitu menemukan kalungnya.

Dan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, saat itu juga kakinya terperosok.

.

.

_Sasori… Blup… Blup… to-tolong…_

Sasori yang sedang berdebat dengan Deidara mengenai 'siapa-yang-akan-meminum-es-kelapa-duluan' itu menghentikan pertengkarannya ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Deidara segera mengambil es kelapa di tangan Sasori dan meminumnya.

Sasori segera berhenti. Ia mengedarkan matanya, mencari-cari seseorang yang tadi suaranya entah kenapa bisa ia rasakan. Dan ketika tersadar, ia baru mengetahui kalau orang itu telah tiada.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Dimana _nee-chan_?"

"Mungkin lagi jalan-jalan sama Uchiha _senpai_. Kau khawatir sekali."

"_Iie_, tadi mereka sedang duduk-duduk di sana. Tapi sekarang tidak ada."

"Ya mereka sudah pergi. Kau tidak menyadarinya saja."

"_Hahaue_! Ada sesorang yang tenggelam!" Teriak seorang anak kecil pada ibunya sambil menunjuk kearah laut.

Mendengar itu Sasori langsung berlari yang diikuti Deidara. Akibat teriakan anak tadi beberapa pengunjung yang masih ada di pantai berkumpul untuk melihat siapa yang tenggelam. Melihat itu Sasori menambah kecepatannya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga orang yang tenggelam bukan orang yang ada dipikirannya.

Ketika tiba, Sasori langsung membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kepala Sakura terlihat dari balik air laut, dan menyembul beberapa kali yang kemudian tenggelam lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori berlari ke tepi pantai lalu…

BYUR!

Ia mengerahkan tenaganya agar lebih cepat sampai berenang menuju tempat Sakura. Agak kesulitan memang karena Sasori tidak begitu pintar berenang. Yang ia tahu yang jago berenang adalah Deidara. Tapi sayangnya laki-laki itu tidak bisa terjun dikarenakan pakaiannya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak meminum air laut. Nafasnya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Ia sudah lemas. Dan ketika pandangannya mulai buram ia samar-samar bisa melihat sosok adiknya berenang menujunya. Saat itu yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah Sasori yang langsung menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya pada dekapan yang erat.

.

.

Semua pengunjung berbisik khawatir saat sosok Sasori tiba di daratan sambil menggendong Sakura .Nafasnya terengah-engah dan akan saja terjatuh jika tubuh Sakura tidak dibantu ditopang oleh Deidara.

"Letakan di pasir. Kita perlu melakukan nafas buatan."

Deidara membantu Sasori membaringkannya di pasir. Sebelumnya ia mengecek terlebih dahulu nafas Sakura. Dan menyadari kalau nafas Sakura mulai memendek.

"Kau atau aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya Deidara sambil melirik Sasori.

"Aku."

Lalu Sasori mempraktekan langsung apa yang telah dipelajarinya sewaktu sekolah mengenai nafas buatan. Ia meninggikan dagu Sakura lalu membuka mulutnya. Awalnya ia ragu untk menempelkan mulutnya dengan Sakura, tapi mendegar deru nafas Sakura yang semakin memendek Sasori tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah memberi nafas pada Sakura, Sasori menekan-nekan dada Sakura berulang kali. Ia terus berdoa agar Sakura bisa diselamatkan. Wajah Sasori sangat menunjukan sekali bahwa ia takut Sakura pergi. Deidara yang menyaksikan kakak adik itu menjadi semakin khawatir.

Sakura tidak sadar juga, tapi Sasori tidak putus asa. Ia tetap melakukan nafas buatan hingga Sakura sadar dan terbatuk-batuk keras hingga memuntahkan banyak air laut keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Nee-chan_!"

"Sakura _nee-chan_!" Teriak Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

Sakura terus terbatuk-batuk yang dibantu Deidara dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal senekat itu _nee-chan_!" Bentak Sasori pada Sakura. Ia sungguh marah pada kakaknya yang dengan bodoh melakukan hal gila hingga hampir mengambil nyawanya.

"Kalungku… Kalungku Saso-chan."

"Kalung?"

Dan saat itu juga Sasori melihat sosok Sasuke yang terburu-buru menghamipiri mereka dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya.

Sasori bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat tidak menatapnya karena sebenarnya laki-laki itu sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasori segera melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang belum siap langsung terjungkal ke belakang dengan diikuti teriakan pengunjung di sekitarnya yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Kau! Dasar laki-laki tidak becus! Ku beri kau tanggung jawab menjaga _nee-chan_ saja tidak bisa!" Wajah Sasori memerah dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit sambil mengelus pipinya yang bengkak.

BUGH

Dan kembali Sasori melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh kembali.

"Sasori!" Deidara berlari menghampiri Sasori dan memegang laki-laki yang kalut itu agar tidak menghajar Sasuke lagi.

"Lepaskan!" Tenaga Sasori begitu besar hingga Deidara ikut terjungkal akibat tepisan tangan Sasori. Sasori kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang belum berdiri lalu menindihnya.

"Silahkan kau pukul aku," ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa takut. Ia tahu kalau Sasori sangat marah akibat kecerobohannya. Jika itu bisa membuat Sasori lega, maka ia tak masalah. Karena lagipula yang menolong Sakura tadi adalah laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Rasakan ini brengsek!"

"Sasori-chan! _Yamero_!"

Tinju Sasori sudah akan melukai pipi Sasuke kembali jika saja teriakan Sakura tidak menghentikannya. Nafas Sasori memburu dan menatap tajam laki-laki di bawahnya.

Ia berdiri dan menarik kerah kaos Sasuke, "sebelum kau memacari kakakku. Ketahuilah dulu dia!"

.

.

.

Langit telah gelap. Bulan purnama serta taburan bintang-bintang kecil nan elok menemani malam itu. Memantulkan sinarnya sehingga membentuk bayangan pada laut tenang di bawahnya. Angin laut berhembus kencang malam itu. Sungguh malam yang dingin. Tapi malam dingin itu tidak mematahkan semangat pria berambut merah yang sedang sibuk di tengah laut. Sedang apa dia di malam beku ini?

Ternyata dia sedang mencari kalung kakaknya yang hilang. Dia terlihat mondar-mandir, beberapa kali badannya membungkuk dan mencari kalung itu dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan dinginnya air laut yang langsung menyentuh tubuhnya, meraba setiap permukaan pantai, dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari benda berharga kakaknya itu.

Pantai sudah sepi, tidak ada lagi orang di sana kecuali dia sendiri. Sejak kejadian sore itu, Sasori segera terjun ke laut mencari kalung emerald Sakura saat dilihatnya Sakura menangis karena kehilangan kalung itu. Dan Sasori lebih rela semalaman mencari kalung itu dibanding melihat kakaknya yang bercucuran air mata.

Sasori menengok saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang mendekat. Dan ketika melihat siapa orang itu Sasori mendengus keras.

"Mau apa kau, _senpai_? Disini dingin. Temani saja Sakura _nee-chan_."

Sasuke yang mendengar pengusiran secara tidak langsung itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tetap mendekati Sasori dan terjun ke laut.

"Akan kubantu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasori menengok ke samping, "membantu? Tak usah. Biar aku saja."

"Jangan sombong. Aku tahu jiwamu pantang menyerah, tapi mencari kalung di dasar laut sama saja seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami."

"Akan kubuktikan aku bisa."

Dan setelah perkataan Sasori selesai mereka kembali diam sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hingga Sasuke kembali berbicara, "aku minta maaf. Tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Sebagai permintaan maafku, biar aku membantumu mencari kalung itu. Bagaimana bentuk kalung itu?"

"Kau sedari tadi kencan dengan kakakku, tidak melihat kalungnya?" ucap Sasori sinis.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Lalu apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"…"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Tetap saja, laki-laki merah itu masih marah dengannya. Sasuke tidak membahasnya lagi dan hanya bisa diam sambil mencoba mencari kalung yang ia tidak ingat bentuknya dengan tangannya. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga Sasori tiba-tiba berkata.

"Emerald. Kalungnya terbuat dari batu emerald asli seperti matanya."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali ke aktivitasnya. Entah sudah berapa menit atau berapa jam mereka berdua mencari kalung itu. Dalam hati, Sasuke ingin ialah yang pertama kali menemukan kalung itu. Karena pasti Sakura akan sangat senang. Dan matanya melebar saat dirasakannya bahwa jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu. Dengan segera Sasuke menarik benda itu yang sepertinya agak tersangkut. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan Sasori dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"_Yokatta_, aku menemukan kalungnya."

Sasuke terkejut dan segera menengok ke samping. Ia melihat Sasori yang dengan senyuman lebar memegang sebuah kalung cantik berbatu emerald. Ia melihat kebawah, melihat apa yang ada di tangannya yang tadi ia kira kalung Sakura. Dan ternyata bukan, ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah pengait pancingan.

Sasuke sangat kecewa. Setelah menemukan kalung Sakura, Sasori segera kembali ke pantai dan menghamipiri Sakura yang ternyata sedang menyaksikan mereka berdua dari pantai. Sasuke melihat sendiri saat Sasori berbincang dengan Sakura dan memakaikan kalung itu keleher Sakura. Dan melihat wajah Sakura yang bahagia membuat Sasuke kesal. Tidak, ia bukan kesal karena Sakura bahagia. Ia hanya kesal karena Sakura bahagia bukan karenanya tapi karena adiknya.

Dan sejak saat itu pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa… dikalahkan.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 update! Hehe maaf ya telat. Menjadi author ternyata gak gakmpang ya. Author sulit banget bagi waktu, tapi pas mendapat review dari kalian author senang sekali.**

**Maaf kali ini author blm bisa balas review dari kalian, mungkin dilain chapter author akan kembali membalas review kalian.**

**Sekali lagi author berterimakasih pada readers yg mau menyempatkan untuk review. Oh iya dari salah satu yg mereview FF ini ada yang nanya: Naruto dihadirkan tidak di FF ini?**

**Jawabannya bisa iya bisa tidak. Author aja baru keingat peran naruto yang ternyata tidak ada di FF ini. Tapi pertanyaan tadi mengingatkan author kalau Naruto sepertinya akan ada tapi entah di chap mana. Pokoknya masih lama. Jadi tunggu saja ya**…


End file.
